


Paranormal Normal

by Aceinspace2233



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ghosts, Humans, Investigations, Multi, Paranormal, Welcome to whatever this is, cryptid, original idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceinspace2233/pseuds/Aceinspace2233
Summary: Hank, Gavin, Connor and Nines are all mashed together into a paranormal and crime investigation unit as a team. Gavin has a dark past that makes him the best tracker and hunter there is, Hank is a witch, Connor and Nines are twin brothers who both posses mind powers. graphic gore, and mystery is to be heavily expected. Welcome to this bazaar au.





	1. Welcome

Hank stepped along the street, his hands firmly buried in his pockets. It was Cole’s thirteenth birthday and Hank just wished the boy could have lived to see it. He grit his teeth as he stepped by a playground, being reminded of his son even further. Days like this were always hard for him. Regardless, he had to go into work today. Agent Anderson was a detective, in both crime and the paranormal happening. 

 

It was really a fancy way to say he was a fucking ghost buster, along with being a normal detective.

 

He primarily worked by himself, going to lesser sightings and crimes, consoling families, searching out hoaxes and drug dealings, occasionally more major stuff like murders. He had seldom come across cryptids, spirits, and criminals he couldn't handle, but when he did a team would be sent in to take care of it. He would leave them to their job. He’d been on teams before, but only in his earlier days. The last couple of months there have been even bigger spikes of activity especially around the outskirts of Detroit. This smelled fishy to the experienced man; He felt as if this was the beginning of something. His coworkers often reminded that there is always spikes and drops in activity, but this felt different. Off somehow. 

 

The grizzly man trudged into the building and made his way over to his office, sitting down and looking through some files he kept out. His mood was admittedly sour already, even before his name was called to go to his superior’s office. He stood up with a grunt off effort or anger, he couldn't quite tell, and didn't quite care. He walked through the precinct aggressively and his negative attitude was building. Fucking Fowler just had to call him in on this day.

 

He got into the office, his temper simmering. Inside was his boss Fowler, and three other men. All the men looked pretty young around their thirties. He immediately opened his mouth to speak.

 

“What do you want Fowler? You know what day it is.” Anderson practically growled, crossing his arms. 

 

“Yeah I know Anderson, but I have a new assignment for you.” he said almost sympathetically. Hank opened his mouth once more to protest, before Fowler interrupted.

 

“I'm assigning you a team.” he said, gesturing to the other men. 

 

“Fucking why? I'm good with solo work! I like solo work!” Hank felt his tone raise but didn't stop it. “I don't need a fucking team.” he finished, looking straight at Fowler, choosing to ignore the other three in the room. 

 

“I don't care Anderson, either you work with them or you fucking hand in your badge and get the hell out of my office. I would hate to let a great agent go, but the higher ups want you on a team.” Fowler finished, giving a piercing stare. Hank needed this fucking job, so he decided to bite it for now.

 

“Good, now you four need to get briefed for a newer case. Good luck, don't fuck this opportunity up gentlemen.” Fowler dismissed the lot and they filed out of his office. Hank and the others headed to their new team’s office, a space where the four of them would work together. 

 

Hank sized them up as they gathered into the room, none of them speaking quite yet, all analyzing. Two of the men looked very similar, and the way they were standing closer to each other then anyone else told Hank they knew each other. They were obviously related, if not twins. One was shorter, his eyes big and brown, innocent looking. His hair was parted a bit to the side and slightly wavy. The man wore a grey button up with the sleeves rolled, dark dress pants on his legs. The second twin was taller, and more stoic looking, less nervous or really good at hiding emotions. He wore a black high collared shirt, and had a trench coat hanging over his arm. His hair slicked back, not a strand out of place. This one's eyes were squinted, instead of the chocolate color they held a piercing blue, which almost sent shivers down the detective’s back. both had a strange aura, some he had never felt before. 

 

The last man was the shortest out of all of them, and he held himself in a slouched manner. His brown hair combed back except for some that hung on the right. He had a prominent scar across his nose and a stubble on his chin. His eyes were a green/gray, and held a lot of emotion. The brown eyed twin was first to speak. 

 

“Hello everyone, my name is Connor, I'm the agent sent by higher ups.” he introduced cheerily, and shook Hank’s hand. Then the other twin spoke.

 

“My name is Romeo, but call me Nines if it is easier.” the man declared, still not moving from his spot next to Connor. He was on guard, and Hank had to hand it to him. 

 

“Gavin Reed. from another division and got moved here, already went through training.” the last man greeted, looking at the others with a scowl. Oh great! this team was going to do fantastic, just like the titanic.

 

“I'm Agent Hank Anderson, and I’m not up for anybody’s shit today, so let's state our specialties and get on with it.” He bit out, all taking a seat. 

 

“A geomantic empath, I can sense moods and history in buildings and sites, also a normal empath, sensing emotions in people. I am a spirit communication specialist as well.” Connor explained, fidgeting with a coin in his hands.

 

“I am an advanced hacker, as well as a telepath. I am also trained in many different types of martial arts and combat.” Nines informed, crossing his legs neatly. 

 

“Spirits gravitate towards me, usually the violent ones. I also track and hunt.” Reed added in.

 

“I’ve been in this branch for fifteen years, and other branches before that. I know my shit.” Hank spoke briefly about himself. All of them then picked up files on their most recent case, a family being tortured by violent entities, to the point where most of their pets had been found dead of unnatural causes. 

 

This was one of the more interesting cases Hank would have taken in a while, probably do to the fact it required a team. The spirit was obviously violent, a class three to four poltergeist; It had already killed, caused harm to the family, moved objects, and seems to reside in the basement of the house. This was pretty typical haunting on the high end of the scale, and Hank could tell he was going to have to perform some rituals that included violent, probably voodoo or holy objects. 

 

“A very interesting first case as a team!” Connor chimed, seeming not to be scared at all, which was new for Hank to see a rooky acting like.

 

“So a high third class to fourth class huh? That's gonna be a pain in the ass.” Reed mumbled to no one in particular.

 

“Don't worry, I think we can handle this.” Connor said determined.

 

“We better be fucking able to. Why are you so cheery anyways kid?” Hank asked, his tone slightly irritated. It’s like the universe was trying to spite him.

 

“This is a good room. I can't tell many happy moments happened here.” He said, his smile small but present, his eyes distant. 

 

“I theorize we will need lots of equipment, I’ve previously already figured out the likely rituals we will need and have researched them. As I have read, Anderson and Connor will be the optimal persons to perform them.” Nines butted in, bringing them back to business.

 

“Why’s that Nines?” Connor asked, looking towards his brother.

 

“Anderson has been performing these rituals for years, and you are the communication. It would be the best strategy for you to try and communicate first, seeing as this spirit seems to be intelligent. If we are not able to persuade it, then we can banish it.” Nines explained, tone emotionless. 

 

“Who gave you fucking permission to be captain?” Reed questioned, getting snappy. 

 

“Who gave you permission to act like a man baby and throw a tantrum?” the taller twin asked, narrowing his eyes and scowling at the shorter man. Anderson burst into laughter at the little spat, then set down the form. He composed himself and Reed glared.

 

“I nominate Agent Anderson as captain!” Connor piped up, relieving some of the tension. Nines nodded, and Reed just gave a noise of approval. 

 

“Well now that that’s settled, let's get our shit and head to that house.” Anderson ordered, standing and moving to the equipment storage space built into the team room. Nines handed the man a list. 

 

“What's this?” he asked, looking over it.

 

“A list of supplies that you will need for various rituals so you won't have the need to pick up extra supplies that you won't use. For your benefit and efficiency Captain.” Hank felt himself scoff, but realized the list was full of all of his usual rituals and more, with a detailed description of how to do them and what they did, along with alternate names.

 

Everyone got ready and headed out to a car they had been assigned to, a brand new van. It was black on the outside, with the letters DPID printed in blue on both sides and the back. Detroit Paranormal and Investigation Department. Hank climbed in the driver’s side seat and typed the address on a screen by the steering wheel. Connor sat next to him in the front, and Nines in the back with Reed. Connor looked uncomfortable.

 

“What's wrong?” Hank asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“I'm an empath as well as a geomantic one, I sense emotions of people and places. Whenever I travel in cars it passes places with so many emotions everywhere sometimes it makes me sick. There are also many strong emotions in you all. It doesn't help much.” Connor winced as Hank kept driving. 

 

“You didn't bring your sensory tools did you?” Nines asked, slight hint of some emotion in his voice. “You knew it was going to be worse today Connor.”

 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll bring them next time.” Connor began to fidget with a coin again, doing some tricks. Nines heaved a sigh and handed Connor a pair of headphones. 

 

“Thanks Nines,” he said gratefully, taking them and bluetooth syncing them with his phone.

 

The rest of the drive was in silence, when they pulled into the long driveway of the three story, massive and ancient looking house, Hank whistled. No wonder that shit was haunted. He lightly tapped Connor on the shoulder.

 

The man jolted and took off the headphones, laying eyes on the old structure. Everyone got out and prepared to talk to the family and get to work. Hank took the lead, having gone through this more times than he could count. The crew made it to the door and Hank knocked, putting on a polite smile to greet the clients. The door opened and a lady stepped out. Her small child and husband in tow. 

 

“Hello ma’am, you were the one who called in yes?” Hank asked pleasantly. He flashed a badge.

 

“Yes, I’m Kara, and this is Alice and Luther. Our other sons are out back.” the woman introduced, her words pleasant but Hank could tell they held fear. “Jerry and Terry have always liked this house… but since all this started happening just….” She broke off, her eyes watery. 

 

“Could we come in?” Nines asked, Hank was surprised to hear emotions coming from the other man.

 

“Yes of course.” she and her family stepped inside and the four detectives entered. Hank didn't like the looks of this place.

 

X-X-X

 

Connor was standing behind Nines, and already from outside Connor got really bad vibes from this place. They started to enter after some conversation and he tried to suppress his reaction to the wave of emotions that came over him. He twitched and hugged himself. There was lots of negative emotions in this house. He took out a coin and figited while the others talked to the family, the two sons joining them. Their names were Jerry and Terry Connor guessed, Jerry had pretty positive feelings, and the other was slightly more on the negative end.

 

Connor immediately knew the two were twins, identical ones. They locked eyes with both Connor and Nines, then both Terry and Jerry looked to each other at the same time Connor and Nines did. Being a twin was a strong link, and twins meeting another set of twins caused a lot of mental energy. Spirits often used any type of energy they could get. Hank and Gavin left with the adults, and Nines and Connor stayed with the kids.

 

“Hello Alice,” Connor greeted, stooping down to her height. “I’m Agent Connor, nice to meet you!” he held out a hand, and the little girl shook it.

 

“Now what have you three seen in this house?” he asked politely after shaking the hands of the other two. 

 

“Everything, honestly.” Terry said, his tone sounded like he didn't care. Connor could sense his emotions were out of whack, fear being the most prominent. “Doors slamming, stuff thrown, noises, feeling like you’re being watched, whispers, you name it!” Jerry finished.

 

“Interesting, do you think one family member in particular is being attacked?” Nines asked, his tone held a curiosity. 

 

“Mama gets the most of it, the mean man hurts her.” Alice piped up, her innocent voice making the sentence even more unnerving.

 

“So the spirit is a man?” Nines asked, looking towards the twins again.

 

“Yeah, he lives in the basement, we can sometimes hear him mumbling and stomping up and down the stairs.” Terry answered, shivering. 

 

“What does he do to hurt your mom?” Connor asked, he felt the atmosphere change.

 

“He scratches her arms, throws stuff at her, he turns on the TV really loud when she walks by.” Jerry said, fear evident.

 

Connor sensed something very suddenly, as if something was sensing him back. He looked down to a confused looking Alice, and saw she was feeling the same. He stooped down to her height once more.

 

“Alice, do you feel other people’s feelings?” he asked kindly, holding out a hand.

 

“Sometimes…, Terry thinks it’s weird that I do.” Alice admitted, looking at her feet.

 

“Don't worry! I do it too. Ever since I was your age.” Connor said, mood lightening.

 

“Really?!” Alice hugged him.

 

“Yes! Now I have a serious question Alice, very important.” he said, retracting from the embrace.

 

“Okay…” Alice schooled her expression.

 

“Have you talked to the mean man? Has he talked to you?” Connor asked, holding the girl’s hand reassuringly. 

 

“Yes, he is a very rude man, he has gross hair and is fat like a pig.” Alice said with absolute disgust. Her two brothers looked in surprise and then looked to each other, nodding.

 

“You’ve seen him as well?” Nines asked, looking to the brothers. 

 

“We didn't know Alice could see him too… he will stand in places, staring at us, but mom and dad can't see him.” Terry replied, Jerry continued his thought “he will watch us, while we are eating or in bed or playing, but we’ve never seen him watch mom or dad.” 

 

“You two can share thoughts yes?” Nines asked casually. 

 

“Yes…” Terry answered, looked ashamed like Alice had been a few moments ago.

 

“Don't worry either, so can me and Connor.” Nines said. Connor realized what this meant. There were four individuals that could share thoughts, two empaths, one who was double the power, and a telepath, all in the same room. His gut sank, and he felt Nines’ did too. Alice seemed stressed. 

 

“What’s wrong? why did you three start frowning?” Jerry asked frantically. 

 

“We are generating a lot of energy in this room.” Nines said carefully, Connor picked up his sentence, “which is good food for a ghost…” Connor stood again, and picked up Alice in his arms. 

 

The younger set of twins huddled close to the older set, and they walked through the house trying to find the rest of the group. That was until Alice let out a shocked gasp. Connor and everyone else stopped in their tracks and slowly looked behind them. There stood an ugly man, his dead eyes glazed over and his whole image a green tint, slightly see-through. He was slack but twitching, unidentifiable liquids staining his clothes and skin. 

 

“Hello.” Connor said, his tone pleasant as if he was talking to shop worker, “I’m Connor, whose this?”

 

“T-Todd…” he choked out, his body getting more twitchy. 

 

“Nice to meet you Todd, why are you in this house?” Connor asked, holding Alice closer. Just then Hank and Gavin walked into the room and quietly stayed behind, watching with interest.

 

“My…. home…. My….. d-d-d-d-d” The ghost was phasing now, he seemed to be getting angry.

 

“DEATH.” he shouted, a chair flipping over aggressively in the open kitchen next to them, Alice gasped again, holding on to Connor tighter. The ghost’s eyes then latched onto Gavin, and he grew even more furious. 

 

A chair flew clear across the room and slammed into the wall next to Reed with so much force it broke apart. The detective jumped back, and looked towards the chair. 

 

“Why are you mad at that man?” Connor asked, his voice scarily calm after what just happened, his twin also being calm to help him. 

 

“B. a D.” he wheezed, making a vase slide aggressively off the shelf. 

 

“Okay Todd, let's calm down. Why do you hurt Mrs. Kara?” Connor asked, the apparition was getting more frantic and furious. He let Alice down and ushered her and the younger twins over to Hank.

 

“WiFe Bad bAd WIfe baD BaD wIFe” He chanted briefly. She was a bad wife to Luther? Nines took out his phone discreetly, then sent Connor some mental info. Todd was an abuser of drugs and his wife before he died, his wife shot him. That said a lot. 

 

“Why won't you leave Todd? your wife isn’t here anymore.” Connor countered, his tone sympathetic. When he said bad wife was he talking about Kara or his wife?

 

“NO!” Todd screeched, things began to fly off shelves and flip themselves. 

 

“Gavin! Get the kids and parents out!” Connor shouted over the ruckus, he knew now that this ghost would have to go the hard way. Gavin sprinted up the stairs, objects smashing behind him as he picked up Alice and pushed the boys up the stairs ahead of him.

 

“Anderson! Do you have that ritual ready?!” Nines asked, voicing the thought Connor had had. 

 

“Yeah I got all the stuff here, just gotta say a few words!!” Hank shouted back, he had spread various things on the floor in a pattern, and had set it on fire. Connor and Nines protected the man while he finished his side of the job, Gavin running past with Alice, Luther carrying Terry and Jerry. Kara in between the two. 

 

They made it to the door of the room before Todd had the chance to harm them. They quickly exited just as Hank finished, a desperate gasp sounded before Todd dissipated. 

 

“That was only the beginning!” Hank shouted, tossing each of the men a bag full of smaller bags.

 

“One in each room, one person per floor, meet in the basement!” Hank shouted, gunning up the stairs to the top floor, Nines going to the opposing stairs to go down a level. Connor felt the pure rage in the house. Regardless, he jogged around the whole level, placing the odd bags in secret places in each room. He got done and sped down the stairs, then made it to the basement to find Nines, Hank slipped in just after him.

 

Connor was hit with a hundred pound weight of emotions, and collapsed into Hank’s arms, almost passing out. 

 

“What wrong kid?!” Hank asked, his voice horse and scared.

 

“So… much rage… and fear… sadness…” Connor felt the waves wash over him. Nines sent some thoughts to him telling him that Todd was here. 

 

“Anderson how do we get rid of him?” Nines asked, his voice unwavering. Connor was confused, of course his brother knew how to do it, why was he asking Hank? It was probably a test. 

 

“I thought you read up on the fuckin’ rituals!” Hank carried Connor over to a folding chair and sat him down. 

 

He pulled out a slip of paper and a vile of blood, another of corpse dust. He gestured Nines tend to his brother while he quickly smashed the two vials beneath where the entity raged. He threw a pinch of holy water, and it ignited the two ingredients in a white fire. The spirit reached out and clawed at the air and flames as he faded, moving on. Hank heaved a sigh after the spirit was no more. The bad energy wasn't purged from the house yet.

 

Connor felt the tell tale signs of the start of possession, and braced himself, screaming out as the spirit’s soul forced his aside in his own body. He felt his body convulse as a side effect of having two souls. He felt the body then sit up ramrod straight, and saw a slightly panicked Hank and a composed and stern Nines. Connor’s mouth smiled unnaturally wide without his control. 

 

“Are we talking to Todd?” Nines asked, motioning Hank closer. Connor’s head knocked up and down awkwardly nodding a yes. 

 

“Okay. what do you hope to accomplish when possessing him?” Nines asked, voice authoritative. 

 

“A b-BoDy…” his own voice wheezed, distorted and low, a raspy chuckle following. 

 

“You can't have his body, he’s only letting you in right now, he can make you leave anytime.” Nines replied, cool and calculated. 

 

“YoU LiE!” Connor’s voice grew even more distorted and angry. Nines was only half lying, but Connor couldn't think about that right now, he and the spirit shared thoughts. 

 

“y-yOU cAn’t KilL mEeeeEeEeEee!!!” Connor’s voice screeched, his arms bending awkwardly and beginning to rake at his skin, the blunt nails leaving red blood trails. His screams switched between possessed and normal ones as Nines and Hank pinned the man down.

 

Being possessed by such an evil spirit drained a lot of Connor’s strength, and was excruciatingly painful. He felt more of his own screams and Todd’s rush through his system. Nines took out a bottle of holy water and Todd thrashed more as the liquid poured into the wounds. It hurt both Connor and the spirit, and eventually Todd let go, drained enough for Connor to force him out. Hank finished banishing him, this time he was gone for good. 

 

Connor’s eyes stung and his whole body ached, the scratches all up his arms and down his neck. Drops of blood hit the floor. He felt the tears stream from his eyes and his body rake with shivers as he hugged himself. Nines ran a comforting hand down his back and sent reassuring thoughts, not saying anything aloud. 

 

“Step aside Nines I got this,” Hank said, gently taking the smaller man in his arms, careful to mind his arms and head. Connor curled into the man’s heated body, he was freezing, the dead man had taken all his thermal energy as well as mental. Connor felt like a child, his sniffling muffled in the man’s jacket. They met Gavin outside talking to the family and reassuring them that the screams were normal. 

 

X-X-X

 

Nines walked over to the family, who were panicked as Gavin reassured them with a tone he didn't know the tracker could possess. It was calm and smooth, and the kids were calmed by him despite the parents’ distress.

 

“The spirit has been taken care of ma’am, sir.” Nines said, Reed jumped in surprise at the detective standing behind him. 

 

“He’s gone? The house is safe?” Kara asked, urgent for answers. 

 

“Yes. you may find small bags in rooms, hidden. These ward off spirits, so please do not open or move them.” Nines said, his tone cold to hide his concern for his brother. His first day in the new department and he got a spirit like that.

 

“Otherwise, call back if there is any other activity. Here is a recommended cleanup crew.” Nines gave the lady a card, and turned back to the van, letting Gavin say their goodbyes for them. 

 

He sat beside his brother in the back seat, laid over some towels. Connor smiled weakly as Nines entered.

 

“How are you doing Con?” Nines asked, taking a washcloth to his arms. The older twin flinched. 

 

“That was a strong one on the first day yeah?” he wheezed.

 

“Yes, I think you overdid it.” Nines half chuckled, Connor’s thoughts slipped into his.

 

“Don't you dare blame yourself Nines.” he said telepathically. 

 

“I knew how to do it, I decided to test Anderson before looking after your health.” Nines replied, glancing away in shame. 

 

“You didn't know he would possess me! You were doing fine, and even got him out.” Connor exclaimed, twitching his arms.

 

“I-” Their nonverbal conversation interrupted by the other two getting in the van. 

 

“Where you two just having a weird twin conversation?” Gavin asked, sitting in the passenger’s seat.

 

“It’s called telepathy asshole, and Connor isn’t the only person I can do it with.” he snapped. 

 

“Ooo! Mind meld with me tin man!” Reed said sarcastically. 

 

“Tin man?” he asked, confused. 

 

“You have zero emotions.” Gavin said, “Unless being a stuck up asshole is a new emotion.” 

 

“Wow that was mature, what are you, a fourth grader?” Nines shot back. 

 

“Still don't buy your mind reading bull.” Gavin mumbled. Nines had to prove it to this bratty man-child. 

 

Nines reached his mental projection over to Gavin, but… he couldn't find it. He couldn't find Gavin’s mind. He blinked in disbelief at the detective. Connor sensed his distress. 

 

“What’s wrong Nines?” Connor rasped. 

 

“I can't find his mental space, it’s like there is a block.” Nines turned to Reed. “What the hell did you do?” he asked incredulously.

 

“What do you mean? I’m just a normal dude…” Reed said, looking away. Connor telepathically told him that he couldn't sense Reed’s emotions either, as if there was a block from all forms of reading. What the hell. 

 

“It’s like you’re a blank slate Reed, neither of us can perceive anything.” Nines said, looking confused. All other forms of life both he and Connor could read, even if it was difficult depending. There was never just one with blank. 

 

“You’re a hundred percent human?” Connor asked, eyes suspicious. Reed looked offended, but his eyes were distant, as if he was reliving a memory. 

 

“Yeah I’m human. Got a human mom and dad, not that they’re alive, but both human.” Reed seemed uncomfortable now, as if reliving something unpleasant. 

 

Nines was very suspicious he wasn't saying all he had to say, but didn't push the man on his personal life. The four men made it back to base. Hank went with Connor to the med bay, and much to Nines’ disliking, he accompanied Reed to the team common room to replace supplies. Nines found himself sneaking glances at the smaller man, his shoulders had been tense ever since the car and his jaw was set. He walked with closed off mannerisms, his arms crossed more often than not. Like he was waiting to snap. 

 

Then he snapped.

 

“What the fuck you looking at?!” Gavin turned suddenly, hunting knife landing less than an inch from Nines’ throat.

 

“Nothing Reed, you’re paranoid.” Nines said, rolling his eyes and trying to pretend he wasn't, in fact, staring.

 

“I’m paranoid, but I know when something is watching me you bastard. What. do. you. Want?” he asked, pressing the knife closer.

 

“Back up Reed, I just noticed you were on guard for no reason.” Nines said truthfully, he happened to like not getting stabbed. 

 

“Maybe I have a reason, especially if you’re stalking me you creep.” Gavin bit out, pulling the knife away from Nines, guard even higher. 

 

Gavin sheathed the hunting knife in a hidden place under his clothes. Nines wondered how many more weapons he concealed. 

 

“I’m just concerned that my new partner is acting sketchy.” Nines admitted, eyeing Gavin. Reed reached behind him and flipped out a completely different knife to Nines’ throat. 

 

“Shut it Robocop, I’m tense, it happens, stop breathing down my neck.” the hunter growled. As he finished his sentence Nines stared into his eyes, studying them. He still couldn't read anything, even from direct eye contact. 

 

Reed still had the knife to his throat when Hank walked in with Connor in bandages. 

 

“The fuck you doing Reed?!” Hank asked, stepping forward, as if he was going to break up a fight. Gavin flipped the knife over his fingers and concealed it once more. He shoulder checked Nines as he stalked past and left the room without another word. 

 

“What was that about?” Connor asked, turning a confused look to Nines.

 

“I noticed how he was so on guard, and he lashed out. He didn't do anything, just offended I was noticing his behavior…” Nines was unsure what had happened as well. Without being able to read someone’s thoughts it was hard to tell what they were feeling. That had never happened to Nines before. He could always hear people’s thoughts. Why was Gavin different? 

 

“Brother, I can see where Reed is coming from, maybe don't try to analyze him constantly because he is an anomaly.” Connor said, a light smile playing on his lips. 

 

“Man the kid is a loose cannon. Our shifts are over anyways, I need to get home.” Hank said, his tone seemed to fall. One thought screamed out to Nines without his control 

 

“I don’t want to go back. Not without Cole.”

 

Nines didn't know who this Cole was, or why the thought seemed so devastating. He looked over to Connor, he saw tears pricking his eyes. 

 

“Why the fuck you tearing up Connor?” Hank asked, taking out a set of keys. 

 

“Empath… how can you be so sad and not cry?” Connor asked, his own voice breaking. Hank looked stunned.

 

“Uh, thirteen years is a lot of time to cry over something. Tears must’ve dried.” Hank said, his voice had weight to it. He waved before turning and leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin made his way home on foot, it was a long ass walk but he had some thoughts to contemplate. That fucking Nines dude was going to be the death of him. He tried so fucking hard to forget, and this asshole just waltzes in and forces him to remember childhood trauma. THEN he has the gull to accuse him of being sketchy. Yeah he was fucking on guard around a mind reader, he didn't need anyone messing around in his head. 

 

Gavin secretly knew why he had a mental block, but refused to admit it. Agent Gavin Reed had a very abnormal childhood. He had been extremely ‘close’ with his dad, if that's what you could call it. Long story way shortened was that Gavin was the son of a mass murderer. He had been practically glued to his father’s hip till the age of fourteen, being taught how to hunt the hardest prey, both cryptid and…. Human. His old man had gone into detail, showing him exactly how to track and kill, store bodies, hide things in places people can't find. He knew what knives worked best for cutting flesh or scales, which parts were worth more, what he should avoid when hunting and going for the kill. He also taught Gavin how to think. 

 

It was only when Reed’s dad was plotting to kill his mother did he start to question him. He was arrested shortly after, caught in the act of actually killing her. Gavin was let off on the fact that he technically never killed the victims and also got a plea deal. He was placed in a school for ‘kids like him’, which really meant a school for the mentally disturbed. All through his teens he was ridiculed, he couldn’t look anyone in the eye. It always haunted him, the last thing his dad taught him before he was caught. How to block his mind.

 

Gavin realized much much later this was so the cops couldn't find any of the memories of his dad committing the crimes. He guessed it came in handy now, he didn't even know it was still in place. Gavin guessed his dad was the only one who figured out how to actually block his mind, especially if Nines had never seen anything like it. 

 

His childhood pushed him into law enforcement, not before he changed his last name to his mom’s maiden name, and went through an intense eight hour long demonstration of how he was mentally stable and had an advanced skill set useful to the government. He was eventually accepted, and placed into a search branch, tracking missing persons. He then was moved to tracking criminals, then detective work. After a few moves he finally was put into the Paranormal and Investigation branch, where his cryptid tracking would come in handy. His whole career he was just waiting for someone to mention his dad, or his childhood, and Nines had struck a nerve a little too close. 

 

Gavin made it to his little old house, a one bedroom one bath place he found when he got out of that horrid school. He’d been living there for over two decades and had paid it off awhile back. He had it relatively clean all the time, his video games or whatever in a cabinet, his bedroom tidy. He had a system. He stepped inside and turned on the lights before even closing the door. After he saw no one in the living room he closed the door and locked it with the eight locks he had on it. 

 

Yeah, he was paranoid, but when you had his childhood than who wouldn't be? He made his way through he house and checked all the rooms, making sure the doors and windows were secure as they could be. He did this everyday when he got home. 

 

Gavin kicked his shoes off and walked over the dark hardwood to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of popcorn before sitting on the worn leather couch. He turned on the tv and switched to a channel that played reruns of old shows. He took out his phone and began to play on it, before saying ‘fuck it’ a few hours later and getting up to go to bed. He turned off the screens and made his way to his room, setting an alarm to wake up at the desired time. As he closed his eyes all he could see was the blood of the carnage, But it was soon replaced by a pair of eyes. 

 

These eyes were a piercing icy blue, almost silver, and looked very familiar. Gavin shot up and rubbed his eyes as he realized they were the fucking Robocop’s. He shook his head and laid back down, not getting the image out of his mind. Once again, he found himself too tired, and just fell asleep before he could think about the implications.

 

X--X--X

 

Nines sat at his desk, typing furiously fast. He was currently running backgrounds on the team members, trying to find something in Gavin’s past that was on record. He knew he was being nosy and invading Reed’s privacy, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. He had been at it since they got home an hour or two ago, and couldn't find anything on him besides his profile with the government. He didn't find any birth records, schools he went to, even his parent’s names! How could this data just… not be there?! The files could have been so encrypted all Nines’ usual methods weren't working, or they just plain didn't exist. 

 

The younger twin sighed in his frustration, looking up to see his brother standing below his loft space. Yes Nines had a loft where he worked, so he could get away from the world and focus. 

 

“Nines, what are you doing?” Connor asked, hands on his hips. 

 

“No Con, what are you doing? You are supposed to be relaxing.” Nines scolded back.

 

“I can feel your frustration from the other room! How am I supposed to relax when you have tense energy?” Connor replied, gesturing wildly. 

 

“The work I’m trying to do is getting difficult, I’ll take a break and make dinner.” Nines said in a softer tone. 

 

“But it was my night to get dinner, you don't have to Niners.” Connor said, his mood also shifting. 

 

“No, I got it, you need to save energy.” Nines climbed out of the loft and was out of the room before Connor could even protest. Nines needed to step back for a moment, and rethink his method. 

 

Or rethink hacking the government to get files on a man who he just met…

 

Nines set to work getting the dinner ready, preparing some simple breakfast burritos for him and his brother. He wondered why he was so obsessed with Reed, it’s not like they got along, the man had held a knife to his throat for Christ's sake. Nines kept playing that scene through his mind over and over. Every time he saw the other’s eyes, they held an animalistic gaze, and now that Nines looked back he would have been scared if he weren't in shock. He looked inhuman for those brief seconds, and then he stormed off. 

 

What was so secret that it caused a man to look that way? What was he hiding behind those stormy eyes? Nines needed to know. He always knew about the people he met, no one surprised him, or could fool him, except Gavin Reed. he picked up two plates and handed one to Connor, who asked Nines to eat with him on the couch.

 

“What are you thinking so hard about?” The older twin asked, slightly worried.

 

“Hmm?” Nines asked, taking an absent bite of his food.

 

“You have that look… the ‘I'm so obsessed with a problem I can't function’ look.” he replied with a little smile. 

 

“Reed.” Nines said, taking another bite. 

 

“Ooooh! Does my brother finally have feelings for someone~?” Connor asked, Nines choked on the burrito.

 

“No! I was simply trying to find cause for his tense nature today!” Nines exclaimed defensively, what an insane notion!!

 

“Yeah suuure, if that’s how you wanna phrase it,” Connor laughed as his brother’s cheeks grew a bright red. 

 

“Ugh! I'm going to bed!” Nines informed, standing and cleaning his plate. He rushed back to his room before Connor could tease him more. 

 

Nines was feeling pretty beat actually, so he closed down his computer and climbed into his bed. One last time the scene played in his head, the little man with the stormy eyes and glinting knife. He felt himself smiling before he blinked in confusion. He fell back on his pillows and slipped into unconsciousness. 

 

X--X--X

 

Gavin got up from bed as his loud alarm played and shut it off aggressively. He had had his first childhood related nightmare in years, and he was pissed. Furious and shaky, he stepped onto the rug, trudging over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of loose black jeans, and rummaged around till he found a grey v-neck. That would do for today. He stepped into the bathroom and took a shower then finished his morning routine. Grabbing his keys and jacket he left without breakfast as he usually did. He got on his motorcycle and started it, pulling out of the garage and speeding down the street. 

 

He got to the security checkpoint and flashed his badge. As he pulled inside he saw the set of twins walking across the parking lot. He drove past them as they turned, trying to ignore that he saw them. He parked next to a poll so he could chain it up, regardless if this was a government building parking lot he didn't trust anyone not to steal his bike. 

 

Reed hopped off the bike and secured it. He began his walk over to his building, not running into anyone else in the parking lot. He got inside the building safely without anyone trying to talk to him. Gavin headed to the nearest coffee machine, and made himself a cup, still successfully not interacting. He quickly made his way over to their team’s room and settled into his desk. No one else was here yet, so he sipped his coffee in the silence, placing his feet up and grabbing out one of his knives. His dad had shown him how to do tricks with it when he was very little, not even 6 years old. Those were some of his oldest scars on his hands. Oh shit, he was thinking about his dad again. 

 

He absently flipped the knife between his fingers and slowly drank his coffee while he went through some reports that had been given to the team. Then Nines walked in. Gavin eyed the man over his coffee cup and continued to flip the knife around his scarred and calloused fingers. 

 

Nines looked over and spotted the detective, and Reed angled his knife towards the twin. The man glared back, looking Gavin up and down before sitting at his own desk and organizing it. Gavin guessed the man was a neat freak. 

 

Nines pulled out a computer, and began typing at a speed Gavin had never seen before. He scoffed and continued to flip the knife in his hands. He turned on his own computer, and opened his email. He clicked through the usual junk, then came across a title that struck him. 

 

“Interview Request, True Crime Special.”

 

Reed felt his chest seize up, and panic set in. He opened the email with a shaky hand.

 

“A proposal to Gavin Reed. 

 

We are filming a show about little known murderers, and have come to the conclusion you are the son of the infamous Vincent James Blackbird. We would like to conduct an interview with you about your father…”

 

Gavin couldn't read anymore. He shut off the computer and felt his heartbeat. It was going a mile a minute, his hands were visibly shaking, and his head was pounding. He dropped his knife on the desk and got up so quick his head spun. Reed speed walked over to the door, shouldering past Hank and Connor.

 

Gavin practically ran over to the men’s bathroom and locked himself in a stall, trying to gather his thoughts. How the hell did they find him? His superiors said that none of that data was in the system! No one should be able to find him, much less his email address.

 

He felt his breathing was shallow and uneven, and his hands gripped his coat so hard he might rip it. He was sure he was on the verge of a breakdown. He couldn't fucking do this again, especially not at work. He didn't know he was crying until the tears hit his hands. He wiped his eyes aggressively. He was not a grown fucking man, crying in the bathroom at his work because of an email. pathetic.

 

Gavin picked himself up and unlocked the stall after making sure no one else was there. He shuffled over to the sink where he splashed his face, and waited for some of the red under his eyes to go away. He sighed and stepped out of the room, discreetly sneaking back to the door of the team common room. He entered silently and avoided the eyes of the other three men. Gavin sat at his desk, turned on his desktop, deleted the email, and began organizing for the new cases. 

 

“Reed, what the hell is with you?” Hank asked, moving in front of Gavin’s desk.

 

“Nothing, I’m trying to work.” Gavin muttered, continuing to separate the current job files from his previous ones. 

 

“‘Trying to work’ my ass Reed, you’re acting sketchy.” Anderson replied, resting his hands on the desk authoritatively. 

 

“It’s none of your fucking business Grandpa!” Reed snapped, he felt his adrenaline rush, and his hands clenched on a knife under the desk.

 

X-X-X

 

Nines could read that Anderson was frustrated. He was currently having a heated discussion with Reed, and it was not going well. The shorter man had that look in his eyes again, that of an absolute animal, being cornered and lashing out. Nines feared for Hank’s safety if this continued. 

 

“What, your girlfriend break up with you?” Hank mocked, dangerously misinterpreting the situation.

 

Gavin’s eyes grew emotionless and hard, and Anderson stepped back on reflex. The look in his eyes was terrifying. Nines stepped over to Anderson and tapped him on the shoulder. 

 

“Give Reed a break Hank, he is obviously stressed enough. We have two cases to go over.” He pointed Hank over to where Connor was watching worriedly. The old Agent made his way over to Connor, and Nines turned back to Gavin. 

 

“What do you want from me?” Gavin’s tone was distant and scarily calm. 

 

“Nothing, just offering my assistance.” Nines tried a smile, but it was unsuccessful and unnoticed as Reed continued to stare into space. 

 

“Coffee…” he muttered, shaking his head.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Nines walked away, exiting through the door silently. 

 

A few minutes later Nines returned with a coffee, and placed it gently in Reed’s line of sight. He tapped the tracker lightly on the shoulder. 

 

“You… actually got me coffee…” he said incredulously. He took a sip and his eyes widened. 

 

“You got me good coffee…” Reed finished it in two more gulps, still scolding. Nines felt heat rise up his neck. Wait what?

 

“Okay, two cases right dipshit? Are we splitting into pairs?” Reed asked, standing. He seemed to have collected himself. 

 

“I believe it would be the most efficient, however we only possess one vehicle.” Nines pointed out. 

 

“Whoever my partner is can ride with me.” Gavin said, walking over to the other two. 

 

“I would like to partner with Anderson if that is okay with everyone, we are investigating the spirit since that includes both of our skill sets.” Connor explained. 

 

“Reed and I will go after the cryptid, seeing as that is more his specialty.” Nines agreed. The other two nodded. 

 

“Connor and I are going to head out now, we have our stuff packed and ready.” Hank interjected, standing. 

 

“All my stuff is at my place Nines, we’ll head there first.” Gavin said, turning to address Nines.

 

“fair enough, lead the way.”

 

Nines followed Reed out into the parking lot. They made their way over to his vehicle, which Nines unfortunately just remembered was a motorbike. Gavin undid the padlock on the chain that held it in place, stored the chain in a compartment, then climbed on. Nines felt a funny feeling rise in his chest as he saw Gavin mount the bike, but couldn't place it. Reed gestured for Nines to climb on behind him. He gulped and obliged.

 

Gavin started the bike and it gave a roar as it sprung to life. Gavin set a pair of sunglasses/wind goggles on the bridge of his nose and revved the engine. 

 

“Tin man you better hold on!” Gavin shouted over the noise. Nines, still in a state of shock wrapped his long arms under Gavin’s lightly. The bike gave a lurch and his hold tightened.

 

They were pulling through the parking lot, and before Nines knew it they were on an abandoned road, where Gavin wasn't scared of the speed limit apparently. He sped down the road, Nines holding him in a vice grip. He could feel a chuckle bubble up in the detective through the jacket he was wearing. There was that odd feeling again…

 

They arrived at Gavin’s house soon after, the man slowing the bike into the driveway. He pushed a button that opened the garage, and they drove inside. He turned off the bike.

 

“Nines, you can let go now…” He chuckled again.

 

“Ah yes- I uh…. Sorry.” Nines let go, feeling weird. Was this flustered? Why was he flustered? His tongue felt too big for his mouth as the shorter man unmounted and shucked off his jacket. 

 

“Okay, Imma pack up my jeep and then we’ll head out, come inside I guess.” Reed muttered, unlocking four locks on the door that lead into the house. Mental note, paranoia. 

 

Nines stepped into the small house. It was relatively clean, a few things sitting around the place but otherwise the house was covered in dust. It almost looked like no one had lived here. There was a lack of any type of family photo, which meant detachment. The walls were covered in art, most likely these pieces came with the pre decorating. Gavin wandered into another room, he assumed that that was where he kept his equipment. 

 

After Nines had mentally scanned the whole living space, Gavin returned with a duffle bag. 

 

“K, this is pretty much all we need to go after a Wen.” 

 

“You mean the Wendi-” Nines began to correct. 

 

“Shut up you asshole! Don't fucking say it’s name!” Gavin snapped, clamping a hand over Nines’s mouth. He got that damn feeling again! He had the impulse to bite Reed’s hand, but restrained himself from the odd temptation. What the hell was wrong with him?

 

X--X--X

 

Was this dickwad trying to attract things to his house?! It was bad enough he had to go take out a cryptid, forcing him to recall his dad’s lessons, and now this bitch is throwing around unspoken words. Nine’s eyes looked down at him piercingly and his breath was hot on Gavin’s hand. Oof.

 

“Okay, I'm going to take away my hand, and you aren’t gonna finish your sentence. Am I correct?” Reed asked, his voice dead serious as he tried to ignore the mental image. Nines gave a small nod and Reed removed his hand.

 

“Why are we not supposed to say the name?” Nines asked, voice still professional and factual.

 

“If you say the name it’s drawn to you. I don't want that thing and others like it lurking around here.” Gavin informed, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

 

Reed loaded his duffle into the back, then went to lock the door to the garage. He climbed into his raised jeep and buckled. It was good for off roading, and where they were doing there probably won't be much road. Nines made his way into the passenger side as Gavin was typing an address into the screen by the steering wheel. 

 

“Detective, may I ask a personal question?” Nines piped up, with voice curious but cold.

 

“Yeah whatever.” Gavin was immediately on guard. 

 

“Why do you have rainbow flags hidden everywhere?” Nines asked, looking towards the man.

 

“What…?” Gavin asked in turn. Nines reached down and pulled out a little flag. 

 

“There were more hidden in your house… what do they mean?” Nines asked, placing the flag back. 

 

“Have you just woken up from a pod or something? Everyone knows what those mean.” Gavin grit out, putting the jeep in gear and reversing out off the garage.

 

“Enlighten me? I came from a very sheltered childhood.” Nines explained, still looking at Gavin.

 

“It’s the uh… Gay flag.” Gavin explained awkwardly, keeping his eyes on the road.

 

“Gay?” Nines asked, sounding confused. 

 

“Yes. homosexual. Meaning two people of the same gender like each other romantically or...” Gavin cleared his throat, “sexually.”

 

“So you are gay then?” Nines asked, sounding almost too innocent.

 

“Yeah I’m fucking gay. You got a problem you can go fuck yourself.” Gavin practically growled, driving on. He couldn't believe he was explaining being gay to a man his age. 

 

“No problems here.” Nines said quickly, sitting straighter. 

 

“You?” Gavin asked hesitantly, if he had to say his sexuality he’d be damned if he was the only one. 

 

“Hm?” Nines hummed. Why was his voice so smooth?

 

“Your sexuality dumbass.” Gavin said through a slight smile. 

 

“I don't know…” Nines said absently. 

 

“Haven’t you liked anyone before?” God what conversation was he actually having.

 

“No… I don't think so…” The man looked like he was concealing something.

 

“Shit, okay, time for off road.” Gavin braced himself as they came to the end of the road, and they pulled into a dirt path, barely suited for a car. Nines jolted around the cab, grabbing the handle on the ceiling for dear life.

 

Gavin secretly loved that he made the neat freak all ruffled up as they continued to jolt. In no time they arrived at the last sighting of the beast.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a quaint little remote camp ground, a few campers stood outside their tents or were drawn out by the car driving up. They were all men, ranging from teens to what Gavin would call fit mid fifties. They all had the same look of hope and fear in their eyes as Gavin stopped the engine and stepped out of the vehicle. 

 

“Hey, I'm Detective Reed with the DPID. This is my partner Nines.” Gavin greeted the men as some gathered around. Both officers flipped their badges. 

 

Reed looked around at the men, and then at the environment all around them. There was signs of the monster everywhere, branches on high trees broken, scratch marks here and there, and he could practically smell the thing. He decided he would need no questioning, but realized it was mandatory to get some statements for himself.

 

“How many of you saw the thing?” Gavin asked, writing down stuff in a small notebook. Five men raised their hands. Gavin raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Okay, would two of you go with my partner for an interview? I’ll take the other three.” two men stepped over to Nines, they looked hesitant to go near the tall and somewhat intimidating cop. 

 

“Now, you sir, what’s your name?” Gavin asked, addressing the first man.

 

“Rupert.” he answered, the man was in his thirties he would have guessed, he wore a baseball cap and jacket.

 

“You first.” He said, clicking his pen. 

 

The three men told him the collective story of how the wendigo sighting went. 

 

The creature entered silently, and only was caught when the screams of a man rang through camp. It was around 2:00, and people stumbled out of their tents to see a tall and lanky creature getting away with a limp man, it leapt onto a tree and climbed. It got up the tree with the man still hanging from his mouth. Then it disappeared into the night.

 

“Thanks, me and my partner will catch this fucker.” Gavin assured, closing his notebook.

 

The men bid him goodbye, and Gavin made his way back to Nines. He just finished up his interviews and turned to the shorter man. 

 

“I have gathered my statements, are you ready to capture the beast?” Nines asked, his mood seemed neutral, but there was a positive air about it. 

 

“Yeah I’ll get the bag, stay here.” Gavin walked around the back of his jeep.

 

X--X--X

 

Gavin and Nines had been walking a while, they were deep in the forest, and he could feel Nines was shifting. 

 

“You good Robocop? It’s just the creature filled and isolated forest,” Gavin gave a chuckle. 

 

“What? Yes? I'm fine, keep going.” Nines sounded cold and emotionless but underneath seriously scared. 

 

“Wait are you actually scared?” Gavin asked, finding the next and freshest piece of evidence and kept going. They were close. 

 

“No. I am a grown man.” Nines answered.

 

“Shhh, we’re close.” Gavin whispered, getting lower. He opened the duffle and got out a modified crossbow and a machete. He motioned for them to move forward slowly. 

 

As the two got to the edge of a small clearing Gavin spotted what they were looking for. The tall and thin creature crouched over a body, facing away from the two. Gavin motioned Nines to stay. The matted monster kept picking at the body.

 

X--X--X

 

Nines watched as Reed silently crept out from their cover, his movements precise, his eyes held the focus of a perfect predator. He made it over to another place of cover, and aimed a sinister looking crossbow. Nines held his breath as Gavin shot, hitting the monster in the head. It turned towards Gavin and roared. Reed roared right back. 

 

The creature came bounding towards Reed and he sprinted to meet it. They made contact and Gavin managed to get on top of the beast throwing off momentum. The wendigo landed on Its back, the antlers on its head aiming for Gavin dangerously. Reed gave another animalistic screech, and plunged the machete into the Beast’s chest.

 

A horrifying inhuman noise came from the beast, and it thrashed wildly as Gavin sank the blade further. The creature seemed to stop fighting as the screams died, and it lay on the ground, motionless. Gavin pulled out the machete and stabbed the creature again for good measure. 

 

Nines sat astonished as Gavin climbed off the body, he was covered in blood. The man wiped his sword on his shirt, then set it in his duffle. The detective wiped some blood off his face with a rag, then looked towards Nines, his eyes still wild and dangerous. Nines felt himself shiver and his cheeks heat under the gaze. The flustered telepath stood and walked over to Reed. 

 

“It’s dead now?” Nines asked. 

 

“Yeah, and so is our victim.” Gavin said, his voice scratchy from the yelling.

 

Nines looked over to the body, it lay in the semi long grass, flies and blood surrounding. The body itself has obviously been bitten into, and the man’s legs were missing. His entrails scattered about the clearing like streamers after a party. Nines had to step away to puke, and after he composed himself and walked back beside Reed. Gavin stooped to examine the body further while Nines called in for an extraction team. Gavin had put on gloves, and was looking over the wounds, which seemed illogical given the obvious cause of death. 

 

“Reed, why are you inspecting the body? He was killed by the creature,” Nines gulped at the sight; Reed absolutely covered in dark fresh blood, the beast crumpled in a heap by the half eaten body. To be truthful, it was getting dark and Nines was terrified of the scene. If he saw Gavin like this a few days ago he would have been more concerned about the knife incident.

 

“He didn't die by the beast Nines.” Gavin explained, turning the man’s head to show a large stab wound. 

 

X--X--X

 

Hank and Connor got in the van after having a small appointment with Fowler and getting breakfast. It was their second case, and Connor was feeling very apprehensive today. He had a feeling that something was coming. Apparently nothing got past Anderson.

 

“What's wrong kid?” Hank asked, putting on his seatbelt and starting the car. 

 

“I have a feeling… it’s unclear but something doesn't feel right.” The younger man shifted in his seat, pulling out a coin once again. 

 

“I believe ya, let's get this over with,” Anderson amended, driving forwards, “brief me again will you?”

 

“Our spirit is a lower three, they have a form and has moved things, but they have not harmed. It’s in our best interest to communicate.” Connor hoped he didn't get possesed again, he wouldn't doubt he’d pass out, and Hank didn't know what to do in that situation. 

 

“Anyone live in the building? Previous history we know of?” Hank asked, pulling onto another road.

 

“It was previously a hospital, then turned to a school. That's why I suggested we get into our uniforms. School is currently in session, so we need to be discreet.” Connor finished, flipping the coin as he spoke. Going into schools was always a headache, so many different emotions amplified by the fact they were teenagers. 

 

“So try not to get fukin’ possessed then yeah?” Hank said, humor in his words. 

 

“Hopefully this spirit isn’t as nasty.” Connor replied, a slight smile creeping into his expression.

 

They pulled into the school parking lot and walked up to the doors. They stepped in, Hank putting on his poker face. As they stepped up to the front desk in the office Connor gave a pleasant smile.

 

“Hello miss,” he greeted the secretary, “I’m Detective Connor, and this is my partner Detective Anderson, we’re here for the spirit trouble.”

 

“May I see a badge?” She asked, looking at Connor oddly, her pupils blown as she leaned over the desk.

 

“Yes ma’am,” Connor and Hank flipped out their badges and set them back. Connor got a very flirtatious energy from the woman.

 

“May I show you where the events have been happening?” she asked, standing and flattening some creases in her skirt.

 

“Sure miss, thank you.” Connor said, trying to ignore the obvious attraction she was pointing at him. 

 

“Call me Gabby.” she smiled, leading them back through the office doors and down the hall.

 

Gabby took them through the school, lots and lots of students were in passing period, some taking pictures and whispering to each other as they made it to their next class. Connor could tell that two officers would spread through the student body fast. As Connor had predicted he was being a bit overwhelmed with emotions. he clenched his fists in his pockets.

 

“He’s usually seen down in the old hospital corridors, pretty creepy and dark.” Gabby chatted away, looking back at Connor who smiled wearily.

 

“Have you had any personal experiences?” Hank asked, saving Connor from some of the awkwardness.

 

“Oh yes,” Gabby answered, looking to Connor as if he was the one who asked, “I’ve been touched and whispered to, it’s really creepy.” She made a show of shivering. Connor was going to explode if this lady got anymore forward. Talk about professionalism.

 

“Right here.” she stopped, unlocking a door that lead down a narrow and dark hallway. She flicked on the dim lights and motioned for the officers to adventure forward. 

 

“Thank you ma’am.” Connor added professionally, he hoped she would catch on. She didn’t.

 

“Goodbye officer.” she winked and walked away, shaking her hips more than necessary. The kids around laughed. 

 

The team walked inside the tunnel and Hank shut the door. Then he cracked up.

 

“Oh my god that shit was hilarious!” Hank wheezed, doubling over.

 

“That lady was really not joking around.” Connor shivered.

 

“God that's the most aggressive cougar I’ve ever seen, power to her.” Hank stood straight again.

 

“If only she knew…” Connor chuckled to himself, clearing his throat.

 

“Knew what?” Hank asked, wiping some tears from his eyes and walking down the corridor, prompting Connor to follow.

 

“That I’m fucking gay…” Connor followed as Hank began to laugh even louder.

 

“Comedy. Fuckin’. Gold.” He spoke in between bursts of laughter. 

 

“Anderson, quiet, I feel a presence.” Connor said, stepping forward slowly. Hank nodded and stood behind Connor. 

 

“Hello? Is anyone here?” Connor asked, stepping into a musty and dark hospital room. A feeling of loneliness swept over him with such force he felt himself choke up. 

 

“I’m Connor! I would like to talk to whoever is here.” he stopped in the center of the room, Hank standing guard by the door.

 

The younger man’s attention was drawn to the corner of the room, where there seemed to be a pile of something. As he got closer the smell hit him like a brick. It was a mound of rat corpses. Connor shivered and looked to the other corner to see another figure. 

 

“Hello.” Connor said pleasantly, hiding his fear. The lonely feeling washed over him once again. 

 

“Ralph wants to know why you’re here…” the spirit spoke clearly. That was interesting.

 

“We’re here to talk, is your name Ralph?” Connor asked, turning to face the figure. 

 

He was a blond man in his twenties to thirties, dressed in rags, and had a nasty wound on the side of his face. He must have died in the hospital. 

 

“Yes…” the man said, stepping out of the shadows a bit. 

 

“Are these your rats?” Connor asked, stepping back so he was in the center of the room.

 

“Succulents, absolutely succulent…” Ralph stepped over to the pile and picked up a rat, then offered it to Connor. 

 

“No thank you Ralph, I just ate.” Connor tried to refuse nicely.

 

“EAT.” Ralph shouted, and the lights flickered. 

 

“Can I take it home for later? I wouldn't want to waste it.” Connor tried, taking a different approach to de-escalate the situation. Ralph dropped it at his feet and nodded. Connor wrapped it in a handkerchief and set it out of the room.

 

“Now Ralph, why are you here?” Connor asked, taking his previous position.

 

“Doctor said Ralph had to stay, then he hit Ralph, he hit Ralph with a fire poker. Ralph didn't wake up.” sadness filled the room. 

 

“What's the doctor’s name? Who did this?” Connor asked, taking out a small notepad.

 

“Z-Zlotko…” Ralph faltered. 

 

“The doctor isn’t here anymore, why don't you move on?” Connor asked, still astounded the apparition kept it’s memories and spoke clear as day.

 

“Ralph can't, Ralph’s body is still here…” The ghost’s mood got sadder still. He knew he was dead?

 

“If you show us we could take it for you, you could stop all this.” Hank suggested from the door.

 

“Oh yes! Yes! Wonderful!” He cheered, “Ralph will show you!” he blinked out of existence, and the lights flickered as he appeared at the end of the hall. “This way! Hurry!”

 

The two detectives walked deeper in the building, both shivering respectively. It only got creepier and darker as they moved onward, an ominous energy filling the halls. Both officers held their breaths in anticipation, waiting for something to jump out, or fall, or make noise in the silence other than their loud and dank footsteps on the old stone floors. Occasionally Ralph would appear around a corner to show they were going the right way, but otherwise they were completely alone. 

 

They rounded another corner, and found Ralph standing at the end of the hall, a flickering light above his head. Connor felt both Ralph’s happiness and Hank’s fear at the same time, which was very unsettling. 

 

“Ralph is over here.” he said, and stepped past a door at the end of the hall.

 

“Okay Anderson, I assume you have a sheet in that bag?” Connor asked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

 

“Yeah, but it wouldn't look to good carrying it through a school…” He answered, taking out a folded sheet from his bag.

 

“I can call to see if they have a back door, I don't want to take it through the school either.” Connor pulled out his phone and dialed the school’s number from the file. Gabby’s voice picked up. Oh boy.

 

“Hey, this is Detective Connor, do you have a back door we could leave through in case we uh, find anything?” he tried to ask discreetly. 

 

“Oh yeah there’s one in the basement we can get to from where you were in the hospital, why sugar did you find something?” Gabby asked, laying on the sweetness.

 

“I believe we did ma’am, not something anyone would want to see. We will meet you back at the door and you can show us.” Connor hung up before she could make anymore moves.

 

“Okay Connor, whatever we find in there we gotta document it before we move it.” Hank ordered. Connor pulled out a recording device from his pocket.

 

“You just have that in your pocket?” the older man asked incredulously. 

 

“You never know…” 

 

“Whatever, let's get this done.” 

 

Hank stepped forward, and Connor started recording. The lights down here were dim at best, so he produced a flashlight to light up the room. Inside was a nightmare. 

 

Laying in piles were corpses of both the rat and human variety. Connor covered his mouth and nose quickly, sweeping the camera across the space. This time Hank took out his phone. He called for forensics and extraction to get over quickly. He also stated their location, then hung up, covering his face. There had to be at least five bodies, and ten times as many rats.

 

“Jesus Christ! You would think they would have found this if they were renovating.” Hank coughed out, looking around the room.

 

After a long while the teams requested were heard shuffling down the hall. They made it to the scene and began their work. Connor couldn't wait to get home. He stood by Hank in silence as they watched the teams do their jobs.

 

“Something’s off Con, those bodies are too new,” Hank muttered grimly. He adjusted his shirt and flipped the hair out if his face before continuing, “The renovations were way before these got here, I swear.” 

 

“I agree, but I-I am positive they were killed here.” Connor cursed his voice for breaking. The fear in this room was some of the strongest he ever felt, mixed between the people and the actual space they were afraid in. 

 

“You good kid?” Hank asked, Concerned.

 

“Y-yeah, the emotions are just… strong here.” He shivered. 

 

“You wanna get the hell out of this dump?” The older detective asked, handing Connor a jacket. He had only now noticed how cold it has gotten. 

 

“Oh no… Hank has it always been this cold?” Connor asked, stepping off the wall. 

 

“Shit, there must be a lot of 'em to take this much.” Hank also stepped forward. Thermal and mental energy were two main ways spirits and apparitions took power, along with electric. The lights seemed to dim just a bit more. Connor quickly realized his ominous feeling on the way here was correct. The lights suddenly blazed brighter, then burst the bulbs. All was quiet, everyone waited with baited breath in the pitch black building. Then a few people turned their flashlights on and a few low murmurs traveled through the barely lit corridors. No one knew if it was other teammates murmurs or someone else’s.

 

Multiple loud gasps were heard when a flashlight landed on something that hadn't been there before. On of their very own team members… swinging from a cord tied into a ceiling beam. The team all got up at once and unhooked the poor lady, who was thankfully just passed out. The rest scrambled to collect tools, evidence, and bodies. All tripped over rat’s corpses as they pushed their way out the door and back down the hall. 

 

In the aftermath Hank and Connor still crouched, bewildered. They both stood, and Connor was hit with another wave of so many emotions he stumbled back, gripping his head between his hands. He felt the oncoming possession, then realized it wasn't just one spirit. Multiple spirits were trying to get in and succeeding.

 

“H-Hank… possession, mul...tiple spirits… C-call Nines…” He managed to choke out, immense pain spreading through him. He saw his partner frantically take out his phone and bark some orders, before he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

When Connor woke, he was laying in a bed, but unable to move as he was strapped down. He could feel the restless souls riving around under his skin. He tried to speak but couldn't, his own body laughing maniacally. This was different from any kind of possession he had had before. He felt his eyes water of his accord, but his cries for help translated into louder and more insane laughter. He knew he was in the HQ building, he had been in this room before to interrogate possessed persons. 

 

The door opened as his laughing grew more and more in hysteria while he could feel the tears fall down his face. He was terrified, and that fed the parasite spirits. Nines and Hank went to each side of the bed. The howling laughter died down to a sinister and merciless giggle as they began to talk. 

 

“Who am I talking to?” Nines asked firmly. 

 

“Who ever you want pretty boy!” Connor’s voice squealed, the tone amused. “There are quite a few of us in here, I'm afraid your little friend is being squashed, not that much room!”

 

“How many?” Hank barked, his eyes growing hard. 

 

“Oh, five? give ‘r take? All of us don't fit so well, this is a thin one he is!” The ghost thrashed against the bands that held them, a unnatural smile permanently plastered there. 

 

“Are you in charge?” the twin asked, pulling out some tools. 

 

“Well I am the most powerful, so I ought to be!” the body thrashed and Connor’s head whipped back. Then when it whipped towards the other two again, he had a look of absolute fury. 

 

“Fuck off!! I'm in charge now, and we don't like these questions!” Connor’s voice shouted, thrashing even harder to get free. 

 

“I’ll kill you two for this! I’LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!” Connor screeched at the other two, his voice growing demonic and distorted. He felt as if his ribs were breaking from the effort of trying to get loose. A look of disgust flew over his features, and his voice pitched higher. 

 

“Disgusting, disgusting humans. Gross apes. Get then out of my sight! UGH! FILthY” his voice changes pitches and volume as the various spirits fought for control. The two detectives began placing ash around in a circle, then the candles were lit. all the voices joined into one as they began shouting in anger and horror.

 

“WHAT… WH-WHAT ARE DOING!? IDIOTS! FOOLS! WE CAN’T DIE, YOU CAN'T GET RID OF US!!!”

 

Six voices all screamed from Connor, the lights flickered aggressively as the spirits were ripped from the smaller detective’s body one by fucking one. He thrashed and fought the searing pain all over his body. As the last one left he felt himself fading fast… was he about to die?

 

Nines watched as his brother slowly fell unconscious, the terrified look in his eyes burning into his mind. Hank looked just as scared for Connor. The door opened again, and Gavin sat on a chair next to Nines. They all sat in a heavy silence, never making eye contact. Nines lent forward and crossed his arms on the bed, resting his head on them. He felt a hand on his back, but didn't know who it belonged to. Honestly he didn't care. God he was so scared. That was the worst Connor had ever been through in his adult life, and Nines didn't doubt he thought he was dying. The younger brother felt a few hot tears trail down his face, and he tried his best to get his breathing smooth so that the person above him wouldn't detect he was crying. He couldn't show weakness now. 

 

“Come on Reed, we gotta file some shit for the cases. let them be.” he heard Hank murmur, then what was now known as Reed’s hand slipped away. The door closed shortly after, and Nines pulled all the curtains around the bed closed. Privacy.

 

The older twin knew he probably didn't look so good, his hair tousled and his eyes puffy. He sat by the bed, hand interlocked with Connor’s. Nines knew he would pull through, he was Connor after all, the kid that beat all odds. 

 

When they were young, Connor was sickly, thin, and frail. He fell ill often, and had severe asthma. Mom always seemed to love him more for it. From a very young age both the boys were always close, to the point of being each others only friend. This was further nurtured by their ability to share thoughts. Their mom was somewhat neglective, but it didn't matter much. Their dad would pop in every now and again, and it had never been a secret in the small family that he was a cryptid. A Jinn, to be more specific. A shape shifter, and was never around much, mom claimed he was ‘traveling’ most of the time. Nines always believed he had a part in the reason the twins had powers. Well… triplets… had powers. Their last brother was more identical to Connor, but inherited his father’s shape shifting abilities. Minor as they were, he always hated the family, claiming they were abusive. One night after a particular ‘incident’ he ran away, and neither of the brothers have seen him since. Hence the term ‘twins’.

 

Nines never really liked Colin anyway, he was a liar, and he didn't care much for the other two brothers. He may admit now that to Colin’s credit, his mom did end up being abusive and possessive. As soon as Nines and Connor hit fourteen they ran, finding work in various… unsavory places. He shivered at the thought. They did eventually attend school again, and trained to become cops and detectives. No one ever did know or find out about them being half cryptid, even if they did carry strange auras.

 

Connor twitched in his sleep, and Nines sent a pulse of good thoughts through him. He needed to be here for his brother, they had already gone through hell. The brown eyed twin twitched again, and he began to wake.

 

“Water…” he rasped, gripping Nines’ hand tighter. Nines got a water bottle from a shelf across the room and handed it to the weak twin. He got it all down in just a few gulps, Then laid his head back down and sighed.

 

“How are you feeling Con?” Nines asked, not needing to strain with verbal words. 

 

“Like shit…” Connor chuckled with a little effort. 

 

“Anderson and Reed are working on our cases while you rest, our shift will be over in a few hours.” 

 

“I can work…”

 

“No Connor.”

 

“Yes. I need to look into this case,”

 

Nines felt a sigh build and escape before he nodded. He was also interested in the case he was on, and wanted to know more. He helped his brother sit up, then supported him a bit as they made their way to the team room. He set him by Hank in a chair, then walked over to Gavin’s desk. 

 

“You okay?” Gavin asked, his tone harsh but his eyes soft. 

 

“Yes, let's get more into this case. What have you accomplished in my absence?” Nines replied, leaning forward on the desk to see the screen. 

 

“Uh, I put all our evidence in a file and organized it, I was looking over it when you came back.” Reed sounded a bit choked up as he avoided looking at the taller partner. 

 

“Something the matter Reed?” he asked, noticing the way Gavin’s ears burned red from the back. He hadn't noticed how close they were before the man in the chair turned slightly to face the brother. 

 

“Nothin’. Have you looked over all of the file?” Reed questioned, pulling up the photos. Nines felt a bit queasy again, but it was nothing he couldn't manage. He studied the images, ones of the stab wounds and of the hypothesized knife model that did it. There were no leads, other than the fact that this man was dead before the beast got to him. Most of the campers were suspects, but they lacked motives, and the alibis were believable.

 

Nines felt a bit frustrated for the first time in awhile. He schooled his expression and went over possibilities. 

 

“Well, what we know is that the man was in camp, supposedly. The men described screams, but none saw him until he was already being dragged off. Possible third party involvement? Did they say if the screams sounded like the victim?” Nines asked, running a hand through his already messy hair in thought. 

 

“My witnesses said the dude was quiet, didn't speak much. They might not have been able to identify it was his scream.” Gavin supplied helpfully, sitting back in his chair. Nines began to pace back and forth, contemplating the idea. 

 

“How does one get a creature to take the body? He may have been dead, but would a wen take him?” Nines asked, his thoughts moving to quickly for his own good. His pacing more aggressive. 

 

“Those bastards go after live meat, they wouldn't go for dead unless they were desperate.” Reed said, taking a sip of coffee. 

 

“Could they be trained…?” Nines muttered. 

 

“Shit…” Gavin choked, setting the coffee down, his hands shaking. 

 

“What's the matter Reed?” Nines asked, scared of the odd behavior but keeping a neutral tone. 

 

“I uh… yeah. They can be fucking trained,” Gavin crossed his arms, but his face was still pale, his eyes distant.

 

“Reed what's wrong?” Nines persisted, standing in front of the man who refused to meet his eyes. 

 

“Nothing! There’s only one person who has trained one of those fuckers…” Gavin was shivering now, he closed his eyes tight, as if trying to block out something. 

 

“We can talk about that later Reed! Why are you acting strange?” Nines set a hand on Reed’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m fine Nines, it’s nothing. I-I’ll be right back.” Gavin hurriedly left the room, making a beeline for a location unknown. Nines sighed, and looked over to Connor, who nodded for Nines to follow. 

 

X--X--X

 

Gavin’s heart was beating rapidly as he made it out of the building and around the front into the alley beside. He coughed and tried to catch his breath. He only ever knew one fucking person to train a wen, and that was his father. As far as he knew the fucker was in jail, but still alive, which meant he could be OUT of jail. He felt his breathing get more difficult, and his vision blurred. Panic raised in his chest and he felt his hands grip at his arms as he slid down the wall. Sitting on the ground he slightly curled tighter. God it’s like he was a teenager again. He heard footsteps down the alley, and covered his face with his jacket. No one could see him like this. 

 

“Gavin…” Came a soft voice from above, and a shadow fell over him as someone stooped down to his height. Gavin’s eyes were still hidden, but he knew it was Nines. 

 

“Fuck off.” Reed choked out, his throat feeling as if it were closing in. 

 

“No.” Nines replied simply, his tone still soft but firm.

 

“Whadda ya want?” Gavin spat bitterly, not being able to let his guard down.

 

“To make sure you are okay Gavin. You are on the verge of a mental breakdown.”

 

“No need to remind me dickhead.” Reed rasped. The fellow detective rested a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. Then he slowly and gently took Reed’s scarred and calloused hand, leading it to his chest. 

 

“Breath with me Gavin. You don't have to look at me but it will help, I promise.” 

 

Gavin felt the taller man’s breaths with his hand, and slowly lifted his eyes to Nines. His breath hiccuped at the sight of him. The sun cascaded down his perfect face, a soft expression resting on his features. Gavin’s heart rate became confused, calming but growing at the sight of the man in front of him. Nines gently set his own hand on Gavin’s chest, lightly enough that Gavin could push it away. 

 

Gavin, under a fucking spell at this point, pulled the larger man into an embrace, which forced him to catch himself on the wall. This had Reed’s body under Nines, Nines had a hand braced to the wall, his other hand on the ground next to Gavin’s hip. The smaller man really didn't want to take advantage of Nines, given that he was being comforted by him, but he beat him to the punch. 

 

Soft lips touched his apprehensively, like the twin didn't know what to do. Gavin slowly kissed back. Nines pulled away all too soon, obviously rethinking his actions.

 

“Hate to fuck up the mood but we need to work.” Gavin pushed Nines up so he could stand. The twin looked astonished that Reed was that strong. It was best they just ignored what just took place for now. Or forever. 

 

They both made back into the building, Gavin adjusting his clothes and putting back his tough guy act. Nines was shut off again, his movements calculated which Gavin appreciated. Gavin trudged in, putting on a frown. He saw both the other team members turn at their arrival, and Reed stalked back over to his chair, avoiding their eyes. Back to the matter at hand. Oh boy. 

 

“The Wen, you said they could in fact be trained?” Nines asked, going back to his pacing. 

 

“Yeah, only one fucker did it that I know of though, names uh, Vincent James Blackbird.” Gavin stated, trying to act like saying the name didn't cause him waves of fear. He was very glad he had the fucking mind block now. 

 

“I’ve heard the name. Serial killer?” Nines asked, still pacing.

 

“Yeah, mother fucker was the only one to do it, do we know if he’s still in jail?” Gavin asked, hoping to sound casual.

 

“I’ll check.” Nines walked to his desk, flipped open his laptop, and began typing. Gavin really needed to know if his dad was involved in this. 

 

“Looks like he was transferred out of state to a mental hospital. From there the data is missing.” Nines looked disappointed, and Gavin looked momentarily horrified. He schooled his face as Nines brought the laptop over. 

 

“We don't have access to the rest of the files for some reason, it’s like they were erased. This is very strange.” Nines stared at the screen harder, as if trying to will the information back. 

 

“Our shift is over now, we can think about the case tomorrow.” Gavin concluded, checking his watch. He got up and stretched, his shirt riding up slightly. Nines’s pupils were blown wide. 

 

X-X-X

 

All Connor could think about as Nines and him drove was that fucking hospital. The victims were killed in the hospital, but after the renovation, and the spirits were fully conscious? That was rare for class four, and to have five class five entities in one space was practically unheard of. How had Ralph been killed by a doctor if the hospital was already closed? Connor was mentally and physically exhausted, barely able to stand on his own, let alone walk or sit up. He could only close his eyes and try to remember what the five spirits had shared with him. 

 

When two or more entities shared a body, the longer they stayed together the more their minds leak together. This has caused a few cases of severe schizophrenia and multiple personality disorder. The minds share thoughts, most times unintentionally. Connor currently was trying to remember some of the thoughts in his head at the time of possession. He felt Ralph, thinking about getting out and meeting people, not being lonely. He found the thoughts of a very furious spirit, bent on revenge for his killer. A younger woman, neat freak. Nothing was helping identify a suspect except the name he was given, Zlotko. Ralph said he was a doctor, but why were they in the abandoned hospital? Connor was sure that the spirits died in the hospital.

 

Five of them. All talked clear as day, and KNEW they were dead. The prospect of this had Connor’s head running in circles, making him even more done. Not all the victims were identified yet, but will be by tomorrow, and he’ll have Nines research Zlotko tomorrow as well. Speaking of Nines. 

 

“Why so quiet Niners?” Connor asked, his voice virtually gone from all the screaming he's been doing recently. 

 

“Reed. He’s unpredictable! His personality is all over the board and his skills are impossible to determine!” Nines sounded stressed and on edge. 

 

“How so? Are you two having trouble?” Connor asked, becoming interested. Nines had spent the most time with Reed out of all of them.

 

“Today I watched him take down a creature twice his size with a single shot of a crossbow and a machete, and then a few hours later he was curled in a ball in an alley, having a breakdown. Is he weak or strong? Is he an asshole or a joker? Where does someone get a skill set like that? And why the hell is he not in the system?” Nines pulled onto a back road that was a shortcut to their complex.

 

“Wait he’s not in the system?” Connor asked, trying weakly to sit up straighter.

 

“I can't even find what his parents names are! Let alone any schools or birth place, it’s like he just isn’t there.” he sighed, pulling into the parking lot and getting out to grab Connor. Connor gripped onto Nines tightly as the younger twin helped him out of the car. If Con wasn't better by tomorrow he would need some time off, and he despised that. 

 

“He’s such a god damn mystery, and the only thing I know about his personal life is that his parents are dead and he prefers men over women.” Nines said, frustration creeping into his voice, but his eyes went distant.

 

“He’s gay?” Connor asked, smirk crossing his face and eyebrows raising suggestively.

 

“How did you know the term?” Nines asked, looking down at his brother as they entered the lobby and headed to the elevator. 

 

“Cause I’m gay Niners, I thought you knew? How could you not know?” Connor asked, getting incredulous. 

 

“It never came up in conversation I guess.” Nines said, shifting his weight.

 

“So how did you find out he was gay?” Connor asked, his smirk back in place. Nines blushed.

 

“He had a bunch of rainbow flags in random places of his home and car. I asked him about it.” Nines was telling the truth but Connor could tell it wasn't the whole truth.

 

“You’re hiding something.” Connor giggled, poking his brother’s cheek. 

 

“I’ll tell you when we get inside.” Nines mumbled as the elevator stopped. They hurried to their apartment and Nines closed the door. He set Connor gently on the couch. 

 

“Spill it Tall One.” Connor said, resting his chin on his hand, arm supported by his knee.

 

“I may…. havekissedGavin” he muttered, face growing darker.

 

“What was that?” Connor asked, not realizing what he said. 

 

“I kissed him…” Nines said, speaking as if he was trying to convince himself.

 

“You what?!” Connor laughed, “Oh my god you kissed him? How did he react?” 

 

“He uh… kissed back…, but I pulled away.” Nines had his face in his hands as he paced.

 

“Why? What happened after?” Connor was really interested now.

 

“I realized it wasn't professional! I think he assumed I didn't enjoy it, he said we should go back inside and we dropped the subject.” Nines huffed, plopping down on the couch next to his brother. 

 

“Really Nines? Your first kiss and you stopped because it was ‘unprofessional’?” Connor face palmed. “Was he at least a good kisser?” Connor asked, pointing a glare at his clueless younger counterpart.

 

“...yes…” Nines buried his reddened face back into his hands. “God Connor I don't know what these feelings are! My stomach flips and my tongue feels too big for my mouth, am I getting sick?”

 

“No you idiot, you like Reed. how could it be more obvious?!” Connor asked, prying Nines’ hands away from his face. 

 

“But I’ve never liked anyone before! Is that how it works? It just happens?” Nines groaned, “urgh, I messed it up already didn't I?” 

 

Connor chuckled and grabbed out his phone, then started texting someone. After a few minutes he turned back to his distressed brother. 

 

“I’ve got his number if you want it.” Connor said with false casual tones, a smirk barely contained. 

 

“Y-yes I would like that…” Nines took out his phone and Connor texted it to him. He couldn't believe that one, Nines had feelings for someone, and two, that he had feelings for Gavin Reed. 

 

“I don't know what to say to him…” Nines looked down at the screen and glanced back up at Connor for guidance. 

 

“Sorry buddy, can't help you with this one. Can you take me to my bed before you text your boyfriend? I feel like I could pass out at any second.” Connor asked, stretching his arms in the ‘pick me up’ motion like a giant child. 

 

“He’s not my significant other Con.” Nines said sternly but with a blush. He picked Connor up with little effort, and placed him in his bed. Connor fell asleep right as his head hit the pillow.

 

X-X-X

 

Nines made his way back to his room, breathing and heart rate irregular. He climbed up to his loft were his bed sat next to his ground desk. He sat down and opened his phone, typing in Gavin’s number. He then opted to text him. 

 

Nines:

Hello Reed, this is Nines.

 

Gavin:

Nines? How do I know this isn’t a stranger.

 

Nines:

Good question. 

 

Gavin: 

Tell me something only Nines would know.

 

Nines:

The government set up area 51 as a cover story for another base miles away.

 

Gavin:

Oh shit really?!

 

Nines:

Yes, is that sufficient proof?

 

Gavin:

The way you text is proof. What do ya want?

 

Nines: 

Well… about today…

 

Gavin: 

What about it?

 

Nines felt himself seize up, what was he supposed to say? Sorry for kissing you but I liked it? I hope you enjoyed that kiss that I ruined?

 

Nines:

The kiss. 

 

Gavin:

Oh.

 

Nines:

I’m sorry, I took advantage of you.

 

It showed that Gavin had read it, and that he kept typing and rewriting things. Nines felt like a teenager. 

 

Gavin:

It looked like you regretted it so I thought we moved past it. 

 

Nines: 

Do you want to move past it?

 

The younger twin was shaking, why was he so nervous? It showed that Gavin was typing. 

 

Gavin:

...no. 

 

Nines:

I don't think I want to either… that was actually my first kiss.

 

Gavin:

Wait WHAT

Nines:

Like I’ve said, I have never liked someone before. 

 

Gavin:

Shit dude.

 

Nines:

Don’t ‘dude’ me Reed.

 

Gavin:

Whatever, so what are we going to do about this?

 

Nines:

Do it again…?

 

Nines was being bold and he knew it, but he really did want to go further with Gavin. He was the only mysterious person Nines had ever met. 

 

Gavin:

How about when we wrap this case up we go on a date? Only if you want.

 

Nines:

Let's finish this case soon then Gavin.

 

Gavin:

Agreed, now I’m going to bed, I'm fucking beat from hunting.

 

Nines:

Goodnight.

 

Gavin:

Night. 

 

Nines’ heart was beating a mile a minute, and he set down his phone just trying to breathe. He just got a date. His first date. Deep down he knew that having a relationship in his line of work probably wasn't the best idea, but Gavin was tough and so was he. They could make this work. Nines felt himself smile for the first time in a long time. He laid down and plugged in his phone. They had only one lead, but that could be all they need.

 

X-X-X

 

Hank woke up groggy, a few empty bottles stood by his head as he lifted it from the dining room table. The picture of Cole he kept lay face down. He didn't find his gun near him today. The old detective looked to the digital clock, seeing that he had a bit of time to shower and get ready. He stood and his head pounded, he felt the need to be sick. He stumbled to the kitchen sink. 

 

After he was done heaving up everything he wobbled his way to the bathroom where he stripped and took a quick shower, trying to get the stench of whiskey off his body. He pulled on some random assortment of clothes from his closet, grabbed his wallet, gun, keys, and badge then made it out to his car. Days like these didn't end well. He only remembered then what he had tried to drink to forget. 

 

The horrified look in Connor’s eyes when he passed out on that hospital bed came way too close to Cole’s eyes in his last moments. He was honestly surprised that he didn't find his gun near his hand when he woke up. The quiet morning in Detroit helped his headache. 

 

Anderson got to work a bit later than he usually did, but it didn't really matter. He parked and stepped through the cold parking lot to the doors. It was already getting to the fall season? Hank opened the door to the building, and behind him he heard a voice call out his name.

 

“Anderson!” Called a cheery voice that Hank recognized as Connor. He turned to see the younger man walking excitedly towards him, Nines not far behind watching for cars because Connor hadn't. The pair made it to him and they all entered together. 

 

“Looking better kid, how’d you sleep?” Hank asked, mood rising slightly at the sight of Connor feeling well again.

 

“Like a baby. Nines made he his energy tea, my body is still sore though.” Connor rubbed his arm absentmindedly. “Is everything okay Hank?”

 

Damn empath.

 

“Yeah Con I’m fine, just a bit out of sorts today.” Anderson didn't want to bring it up again.

 

“Okay…” Connor sounded suspicious but didn't push it. 

 

“Today we gotta look up that Zlotko guy right? Do we know if it’s a last name or a first name?” Hank asked, walking into the team HQ. Gavin was already sitting there, flipping a knife again. He had around five coffee cups on his desk, drinking from another one. That's what Hank would call addiction. 

 

“We don't. Nines? This is your time to shine.” Connor beamed at his brother who took out his laptop and sat so people could watch behind him. The other three watched as Nines typed and brought up a specialized search window, this one linked to government databases.

 

The younger twin typed in lightning speed, pulling up a list of people named “Zlotko” Both first name and last name, male and female. 

 

“The ghost said the doctor was a man.” Hank supplied. Nines pressed a few more keys and the female listings disappeared. 

 

“Look for ones with a medical degree, or medical school drop out.” Connor added. That narrowed it down to zero.

 

“Not a drop out but lives in or near Detroit?” Gavin asked.

 

Still zero. 

 

“It could be an alias.” Connor tried to reason. 

 

“Let me try something.” Nines muttered, then pulled open a new window. He placed tape over his webcam and opened a few more windows with different hacking programs. Gavin seemed to recognize it.

 

“The dark web? I thought that shit was shut down.” Reed said, chewing his lip. 

 

“No, and it’s one of my go-to places to find people who aren't in the system. There are no rules here, so it’s a loophole.” Nines smirked, then found what he was looking for, a link. He clicked and typed in a bunch of commands before getting to a page where he could scroll through sites. 

 

He clicked on another program and a page popped up on the dark web tab. It was one that had a startling title, “Murder and Mind Control, a Unique Art.” written by a man named Zlotko Andronikov. Nines started scrolling through the page, it was a service of some kind, asking for donations of people to his ‘cause’.

 

The website was not detailed at all, leaving little information except for a contact email and specifications on the ‘donations’. Some chilling lines of text said: “Donated subject must be unwilling.” or “no emotional attachment.”. There were also ‘art’ pieces made by the creator of the site, composed of multiple bodies and other parts, some with various liquids or posed with different lighting. 

 

“Are you recording the site Nines?” Connor asked, turning away. 

 

“Yes, everything has been documented, and no one will be able to tell I visited the page.” the taller brother disassembled the connection to the dark web and checked his other programs. Everything seemed to be in working order.

 

“So are we splitting back up? Me and Nines have a separate case to get to.” Gavin asked, stepping back to address the group. 

 

“Yeah, me an’ Connor got this one, we’ll ask for your help if we need it.” Hank answered. 

 

“Likewise.” Nines added, gesturing Reed closer.

 

Hank turned back to Connor and they both took a seat at his desk. The older detective pulled up a research window on his computer and typed in the name ‘Zlotko Andronikov’. A profile popped up and Hank opened it. The suspect had no criminal record, though had documents from a psychologist when he was younger, which talk a lot about his violent tendencies. Apparently he killed a neighbor’s animal, Then he dropped off the face of the Earth, last sightings seen at various gas stations, the most recent at one in Alaska. 

 

“It seems he’s been on the run, but do we have probable cause?” Connor asked, fidgeting with the coin again. 

 

“A site documenting his murders with his name on it is pretty heavy, along with his history, that sounds pretty concrete.” Hank replied, already starting to type up a request to travel and apprehend the suspected.

 

“We need to tie him to this case,” Connor added, running a hand through his slightly curly hair.

 

“Nines sent me screenshots of that website.” Anderson pulled up a picture of the bodies from the old hospital, they were fresh. “I think that’s probable cause.”

 

“Alaska huh? Never been.” Connor said with a smile. They got their suspect.

 

X--X--X

 

“Currently our only lead is Vincent James Blackbird. I found some information on him.” Nines turned toward Gavin and he gulped. What had he found?

 

“Spill it.” Gavin replied, flipping the knife faster.

 

“He was moved from prison here to a mental correctional facility in Alaska a year or so ago.” Nines informed, tapping his fingers on the desk in thought. 

 

“That's where Anderson and Connor’s guy is isn’t it?” Gavin asked, confused. He had a weird feeling, and by the looks of it so did Nines. 

 

“This doesn't seem coincidental.” Nines theorized, running a slim and pale hand through his dark hair. 

“You're right. We should still go with Hank and Connor to Alaska, to follow a lead and see if they need back up.” Gavin reasoned, standing to join and converse with the other two.

 

“Hey dipshits.” Reed greeted, gaining their attention.

 

“Reed I swear to god-” Anderson began,

 

“What he means to say,” Nines sent a glare towards the shorter man, “Is that both our leads end up in Alaska.” 

 

“So I guess we need to see Fowler then?” Anderson asked, standing and stretching. 

 

“Yes, I would suggest doing that now. We may board a flight tomorrow, so he needs to let us go pack.” Nines finished.

 

All four men wrote their forms and evidence, then walked over to Fowler’s office. They knocked and waited politely. 

 

X-X-X 

 

Gavin packed a quick bag for clothes and toiletries, then took careful time making sure all of his weapons were in order and in top shape. He shot a text over to Nines.

 

Gavin:

Hey dumbass, all finished here.

 

Nines: 

Okay bitch, any hotel room requests?

 

Gavin:

My own?

 

Nines: 

Nice try princess. You’re stuck with me. Con and Anderson thought we should work in our cases. 

 

Reed’s brain halted. Sharing a room with Robocop?

 

Gavin:

Well lucky me

 

Nines: 

Do you want to be picked up? Hank has already got Con, they wanted to eat before flying. 

 

Gavin:

Sure metal man, you got my address?

 

Nines:

Affirmative. See you soon Reed.

 

Gavin:

Peace.

 

Gavin got his bags together and made sure his phone was charged before putting it in his carry on. The best part about knowing how to conceal things, is that TSA can't find it. He hid a few things on his person like he had done many times before, not wanting to be in any position unprepared. He set the bags by the door and did one last house sweep, turning off all the lights and locking everything up. Reed sighed one last time as he looked into the dark house, he was going to miss this place for the weeks he wouldn't be there. 

 

The Tracker heard a honk outside and gathered his bags, carrying them out the door. He locked all the locks and made his way over to the small car which held Nines in the driver’s seat. Setting his things in the back, he slipped in the passenger side and rubbed an eye, yawning. 

 

“Tired?” Nines asked lazily as they pulled around the street towards the airport,

 

“Bad asses don't get tired.” Gavin replied, almost on instinct. 

 

“So you are getting tired then.” Nines concluded smugly. 

 

“Shut up dipshit…” Reed grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

Nines continued driving down the street as Gavin dosed, not minding the lolling in conversation. They would meet up with Hank and Connor at the airport in another half hour, so he decided to go through a drive thru and get some food for them when Gavin woke. Their new found bond over banter had left Nine’s mood light and his stomach flipping. The detective was quite fun to talk with. He found his mind drifting back to their texting, and to the prospect of dating Gavin. His fingers twitched on the wheel for a moment. He has never been in a relationship before, and has never known what it would be like. What are the rules? Where are the boundaries? 

 

Nines sighed as Gavin began to wake again. 

 

“Is the ‘bad ass’ awake to grace our presence?” Nines asked with a smirk.

 

“Shut it Niner, a man needs his beauty sleep.” Gavin grumbled, then sniffed the air. He found the hidden source of food within seconds.

 

“What are you, a bloodhound?” Nines asked, keeping his eyes on the road with a chuckle. He found he liked tired Gavin. 

 

“Hungry.” he replied simply, beginning to wolf down the burger in his hands. 

 

“Absolute animal. Wild man Reed.” Nines supplied a nickname. 

 

“When I want to be...” Gavin smirked goofily and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Nines actually snorted before covering his mouth to laugh more. 

 

Gavin finished his burger and held out a thing of fries for Nines to grab and munch on. 

 

“How much longer?” Gavin asked, sitting up better. 

 

“About 20 minutes, give or take.” 

 

“We got our hotels ready and such?” Gavin asked, “We’re staying in Talkeetna right?” 

 

“Yes on both accounts. We will land in Anchorage and rent a vehicle, then drive to our destination.”

 

“There are all kinda spirits and cryptids up there, let's be extra careful.” Gavin cautioned. 

 

XxXxX

 

They made it to the airport and met up with Anderson and Connor. They boarded the plane after some difficulty with security over their weapons. As they settled down both Hank and Connor fell asleep, while Reed was too anxious to try and move and Nines was digging in his carry on. Gavin cursed his traumatizing childhood for his fear of planes and bit his lip. He slouched and crossed his arms, faintly hearing the safety instructions in the background. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he jumped slightly, whipping around to see who caught him off guard. 

 

“Is everything okay Gavin?” Nines asked, hand lingering. He found it comforting. 

 

“Planes aren't my favorite mode of transportation.” Gavin put lightly, hating how his voice was slightly higher with fear. Nines nodded and offered his hand. 

 

Gavin gave a questioning look but took the hand, not knowing what to do. Nines pulled Gavin gently toward his seat and embraced him from the side. Tight enough for it to secure Gavin but not enough that he couldn't escape. Gavin felt heat rush to his face and buried it in Nines’ shoulder. He was still holding onto the hand, it lay on Gavin’s right thigh. 

 

The safety instructors finished their business and the evening flight began to take off. Gavin held tightly onto Nines to ground himself as the plane began ascending into the sky. Nines quietly played with his hair and ran a free thumb over Gavin’s knuckles. He whispered things into Gavin’s hair that only he could hear when clutching onto him. 

 

“You're doing fine.” 

 

“I’m right here, I won't let go.”

 

“It’s okay to be anxious.”

 

Gavin’s other arm and hand were in a vice grip on the investigator’s arm and he would’ve felt bad about it if he wasn't panicking. He focused on the moment, Nines’ rhythmic hair combs, his heart beat, his low voice. 

 

xXxXx 

 

Eventually the plane landed, and Gavin helped carry bags of the others in his haste to get off the Flying Metal Death Machine. Hank poked light fun at him, and the other two chuckled along with Reed good naturedly. They got their bags from the baggage claim and looked in awe at the airport as they made their way to the exit. Stuffed versions of native animals lined a few walls in impressive displays, such as a ten foot tall grizzly and a few muskox. Gavin better brush up on the wildlife here…

 

Just then a memory shoots through his system.

 

He was 9, he and his dad traveled up to Alaska to try a new climate and prey. Gavin got lost, trekking hopelessly through the snow, his tears and snot freezing in what felt like -10F weather. 

He didn't know where the shack was now, snow falling bleached the area around him, and he could only see a few yards ahead and behind. In desperate search of shelter he found a small cave between a few rocks. 

 

With his thin but strong build he squeezed through into the small den, getting pretty scratched up along the way. He managed to start a small fire with the wind out of the way, he always carried a box of fully stocked matches. He crowded around the flame and caught it on some dead brush, which looked like it would last through the night. He was hungry and terrified, and at every little sound he jumped, ready to hide or fight. He hadn't slept at all that night, fanning the fire like his life depended on it, because it did.

 

In the morning he noticed the snow had stopped, and the sun was not showing. Instead, the whole sky was just gray, all of it a dull glow. He heard the crunch of footsteps with the ultra sensitive hearing he had gained through training with his dad. The small nine year old stealthily moved back undercover, preparing his large knife. He piled snow on the ash to stop the smoldering before whatever it was could smell and see it, as well as shoved some snow in his mouth to reduce the amount of steam leaving his lungs in the cold. As the footsteps got closer and closer little Gavin positioned to strike. He didn't move a muscle, forcing his heart rate to slow, so whatever it was hopefully couldn't detect any odd presence and would move on. Eyes sharp and breath bated, the noise came into view. It was his dad. Gavin still kept still with his knife ready, not wanting to blow his position just yet. He wanted to test the man. 

 

Gavin’s dad looked around, sniffed the air, and scanned one more time, almost missing Gavin again. This time their eyes locked though. Gavin couldn't read any of the emotions his dad held in his eyes, but he felt like a deer in headlights. His dad smiled a tight smile, as he always did. 

 

“Good Gavin, I almost didn't find you.” his tone was emotionless, something was off. Gavin spit out the snow that had mostly melted and then stood, walking toward his father. They walked back to the shack they were staying at in silence, Gavin’s dad not looking back as the little boy followed obediently.

 

As soon as they got in the shack, his father beat him.

 

And beat him good. 

 

Gavin still has the scars, which now ached as he was shaken by someone. 

 

“Gavin?” Hank asked urgently. 

 

Gavin blinked a few times, his eyes stopped glazing over and his expression morphing from blank and terrifying to confused and upset. 

 

“Are you with us Reed?” Connor asked, also concerned. 

 

“W-what…” He shook his head. “I'm fine, let's get going.” he stated in a gruff voice to hide the fact he felt like crying. Again. God what a worthless garbage was he?

 

“With all due respect Gavin, you just blacked out standing for like ten minutes… are you okay?” Hank asked, shifting his luggage and following the upset detective. 

 

“We thought you might have been possessed or something…” Connor added in, not being able to sense Reed’s emotions.

 

“Not possessed. I'm fine. Let's just get out of here.” Gavin replied, climbing in a taxi they had called earlier. After that they got into a rental and made the two hour journey to Talkeetna

 

XxXxX

 

Connor sensed unease and confusion in Hank, and he felt absolute fear in Nines. He reached out mentally. 

 

“[Romeo, are you okay?]” Connor asked, using his actual name to show his concern. 

 

“[Gavin scared the shit out of me.]” he responded, taking another look in the short detective’s direction. “[he’s shaking, and nervous tics are appearing. What if he had some kind of episode? Will he be okay? Do I confront him?]” Nines’ thoughts became faster and panicked while his body remained still and calm. Connor was always impressed by his brother’s skill. 

 

“[calm down. If you shut your emotions down like this again it won't help anyone Romeo. You can comfort him and ask him what happened when you get to your room. It is up to him if he wants to share.]” Connor answered, worry spreading in him for both Gavin and Nines. 

He wished he was a fucking telepath so he could talk to Hank. 

 

The rest of the ride was silent as they arrived at the hotel. Gavin and Nines got out at the same time, grabbing all the luggage before Hank or Connor could even get out of the car. Connor could already feel Nines’ panic, and sent him reassuring energies like when they were children. Nines sent back a thank you, though his face didn't change from the blank and withdrawn expression. Connor checked them in, and Hank took up their stuff while Nines checked Gavin and himself in, then they both silently walked away. Connor apologised for his companions’ behavior and came up with some half baked reason like “it was a long drive.”. 

 

XxXxX 

 

Nines made his way in the room and closed the door quietly, Gavin standing by the window and unpacking some things. He stepped not too close behind Reed.

 

“Gavin?” he asked in a soft and concerned voice, “May I hug you?” 

 

The detective didn't turn but nodded.

 

Nines stepped closer slowly and wrapped his long arms around the short detective, burying his face in Gavin’s shoulder. 

 

“You okay?” Gavin asked, his voice a bit distant.

 

“You scared the shit out of me.” Nines spoke softly against the man. He didn't realize he was tearing up until he felt the wetness on Gavin’s shirt. 

 

“Sorry.” Nines apologized, turning so his eyes were directed away from the shirt, but his head still rest against the man. He felt a shudder from under him and Reed’s fist was forced into his mouth to bite down any tears. Nines wrapped his arms around Gavin’s torso and held him close. He buried his face in the man's neck, and didn't try to hold back the tears, though he didn't actually sob like his counterpart. 

 

“I-I had a memory come back t-to me…” he shook. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Nines asked, whispered into Gavin’s neck.

 

“No… can we just… rest? Like this?” Gavin asked, his words careful and almost inaudible. 

 

“Yes.” Nines mumbled back. He guided him to one of the beds and had him lay down. Nines climbed in after him and pulled the mess of a man flush to his chest, where he felt him shudder. 

 

“You're going to be okay Gav…” Nines said, running a hand up from his neck and resting his hand on the nape and hair on the back of his head. The other brushed through the front bit. 

 

A sigh from under him and the lesser shaking indicated whatever Nines was doing helped the man calm. 

 

“Sorry this is happening before the date, I know it isn’t custom…” Nines trailed off as Gavin’s arms wrapped around him and squeezed. If he wasn't good with words Nines guessed he would show it through actions. Nines felt a pang in his chest and pulled Gavin closer. He was fine. Gavin was fine. 

 

“Sleep, it’ll help.” Nines mumbled, and kissed Gavin’s forehead a few times gently. 

 

And they did, still locked together. 

 

XxXxX

 

Reed woke up in the middle of the night, Nines latching on to him like handcuffs. 

He was mumbling hurriedly in his sleep, his expression fearful. The groggy man picked up on a few key words and phrases. 

 

Connor,

 

No,

 

Nononono, 

 

You killed him.

 

Not Connor…

 

No!

 

Please!

 

Nines jolted in his sleep and held on to Gavin with strength he didn't know the twin had. 

Gavin quickly woke Nines up from the nightmare. He came up gasping, tears rolling down his pale cheeks. He looked around wildly trying to get his bearings when his eyes landed on the worried Gavin beside him. 

 

He buried his face in Gavin’s chest, absolutely sobbing. Gavin held him and drew patterns into his broad back. He planted light kisses into Nines’ hair, shushing him quietly and taking big breaths to follow. Nines eventually calmed enough that the detective could ask what happened. 

 

“Nightmare?” Gavin asked softly, stroking up and down the tall one’s back. 

 

“Not the best p-past.” Nines choked out. 

 

“Wanna talk?” Gavin asked, curious about him and Connor and wanting to help. 

 

“Our mother was abusive…. We used to be two of a set of triplets.” Nines explained, hugging Gavin tight. 

 

“She… she killed him… his name was Colin, Connor still doesn't know. H-he didn't know why we had to leave that day.” 

 

“What happened?”

 

“We packed and ran, we had to get j-jobs as… a-as…” Nines broke off, seeming like this is the first time he’s shared this with anyone else than Connor. 

 

“Sex workers?” Gavin guess, lifting Nines face to look at him in the eyes. He pushed all he could feel toward Nines, all the care, all his non-judgement. “I've been there before Romeo.” Gavin tested the name on his tongue, he found he liked it.

 

“You… you have?” Nines hiccupped, trying to hide his face in shame. Gavin began kissing the tears from his cheeks. 

 

“Yes…” he replied in between kisses, “I know what that's like. What it does to you.” Gavin’s dad often made him do such things when he turned 11 or 12, to catch his prey, or for the money.

 

“My dad wasn't the best. He ended up killing my mom…” Gavin smiled bitterly and wiped away another tear on Nine’s face with a calloused thumb.

 

“Guess we’re both pretty fucked up yeah?” Gavin and Nines both gave a sad chuckle. 

 

XxXxX 

 

Hank woke earlier than anyone else to his phone chiming. A message from Fowler. 

 

“Suspects spotted in close proximity.” coordinates followed.

 

Hank shook Connor awake and hurriedly told him to get dressed and ready. He then went outside to the door across from them and opened it with the spare key. He found Reed and Nines tangled together on one of the beds. Well that's awkward. He strode over and pulled back the curtains, the got both of them up quickly, explaining the situation. They looked sheepish but scrambled to get themselves together. 

 

All four of the man left together after securing both rooms and concealing weapons. Anderson almost wondered just how many Reed was carrying. They found evidence at the coordinates, pointing to where they might have gone. A lucky break.

 

XxXxX

 

Gavin cursed under his breath and spoke up. 

 

“It’s a trap.” he knew his own dad’s trapping methods. 

 

“How do you know Reed?” Hank asked, slightly cranky. 

 

“It’s far too obvious, and you can see the part where whoever put that here backtracked in the snow.” Reed grumbled..

 

“How could they know of us?” Connor asked, worried.

 

“That motherfucker….” Gavin whispered, hoping no one would hear. 

 

Of course they noticed.

 

“Why you cursing Reed, got something to share with the group?” Hank pressed. 

 

“I know this MO.” Gavin said, spitting into the ground. 

 

“Should we spring the trap?” Connor asked 

 

“Hold on Connor, Gavin. Spit it out, what ain't you telling us?” Hank pressed, giving him a hard glare.

 

“This is the fucking blackbird guy! I've been researching him for years.” Reed spat, still adding some truth to his statements.

 

“So he is our target then?” Nines asked, trying to grasp the situation.

 

“But if he pulls us into this trap and we don't get out, then we're fucking dead. He'll probably torture us first…” Reed trails off with an unreadable look. 

 

“you guys could spring it and we can go for backup? If he snatches you two then me and Con can help or get more help,” Hank offered.

 

“this whole idea is horse shit.” Reed grumbled, trying not to show his fear.

 

“Do you have any other suggestions, bait?” Hank asked in a gruff tone. 

 

Bait? Hell no. not again. 

 

But what choice did he have? 

 

He felt another memory surface, but tried to brush it off. His fingers twitched and his foot tapped, he felt a spike of paranoia grip him. He looked around hurriedly. He could set off the trap, and risk it, but even if they did get his dad back to Detroit, Reed’s ties to him would be obvious, and they wouldn't hold him for long if he turned out to not be the murderer. If they were caught… there's no telling how that would bode over.

 

Nines cast a thinly concealed expression of concern to Gavin. 

 

“Fine, but you better have our fucking backs.” Reed spat. 

 

“That's what a team is, jackass.” Hank shot back, obviously pissed off. 

 

“I believe we should listen to Reed on this one, he is the most knowledgeable in this area, both on our suspect and the land.” Connor provided, stuffing his hands in his pockets as the snow began to fall. The two others agreed. 

 

“Okay, Nines and I will spring the trap, they’ll most likely try to take out our back up first, silently, so that will leave us vulnerable. Then they'll come from behind to get us. This man thinks like a predator, but smarter, he knows how humans will react like any other animal. He sees everything as his prey, and he won't stop until he catches and kills us. I'm saying that our chances are slim to none.” Reed grumbles. 

 

“How dangerous is this guy?” Hank asked, voice more serious.

 

“One of the most dangerous people you will have the unfortunate chance to meet.” Gavin answered. 

 

The four bagged the evidence and took pictures, then agreed to plan more in the hotel. Reed was coming up with strategies and outcomes the while way back, ignoring any and all distractions as he imagined all of the traps his dad has made over the years. Then again, did he account for Gavin to be an aspect? Or the twins? Did he plan simply for a normal detective to get there? If Reed was expected, that had a whole new element, because his dad probably accounted for all the stuff Gavin learned from him. His head was tearing itself apart. He needed a piece of paper and a pencil. He needed to write all this down. 

 

They got to the hotel and Reed immediately grabbed a notepad and started writing and scribbling frantically. He felt the eyes of the others watching him, but it didn't matter. His head began to clear the more he wrote, plan after plan, looking up maps of areas on his phone and planning for different scenarios. He knew he must look insane as he wrote and mumbled to himself, Nines standing over him and conversing with the other two as he continued on. From what he could hear between tuning them out was Nines trying to interpret what he was writing. 

 

He finally started to slow, looking over what he already wrote, realizing the whole thing was abbreviated and in code that the others probably couldn't understand very well. He scanned each one and scratched out the illogical or stupid ones, added to the blind spots in others. After he was pretty sure he covered all bases for all areas he set his pen down and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. 

 

“You done with your insane asylum performance Reed?” Hank asked, looking over to the notebook.

 

“I’m pretty sure I got everything covered, though feedback would be great if you guys can read whatever I wrote.” Reed shot back, then slid the notebook over to the others across the table, Nines walking around to that side to examine what was written.

 

“How the hell do you write like this?” Hank asked, moving over so Connor could get a look.

 

“It seems to be a mix of a lot of different types of coding, there's some cyphers with abbreviations, and some words in other languages but backwards, some things that must be jargon or code, but I can't make sense of anything, nor can I read it. The diagrams are fairly simple however, I can see where you're going with some of these.” Connor explained some of the diagrams to a lost looking Hank. 

 

“Where did you learn to write and read this way Detective? It is very impressive.” Connor asked, still looking in astonishment.

 

“I learned to write like that before I learned how to write in English.” Reed replied, his voice a bit defensive. 

 

“Your whole notebook is written like that, it must be useful to keep up the skill.” Nines commented, looking through some of the other pages to find connections to other writing. 

 

“I’ll let you decode it later if we get out of this in one piece.” Reed promised with a pessimistic smirk. He had a real bad feeling about this. 

 

“We will be fine Detective. We will catch our target and succeed.” Nines said, a calm tone trying to reassure Reed. 

 

“Nines is right, this is just another crazy asshole. Four detectives will be able to get this guy,” Hank said, his tone determined, “Now let's eat something.”

 

XxXxX

 

Reed was exhibiting very odd behavior ever since they found the evidence, and Nines noticed it. He was tugging on his earlobes and bouncing his leg constantly as they ate at the small family owned diner. He barely touched his food and it was beginning to seriously bother Nines. The atmosphere around the table was tense, thick enough to cut. 

 

“Gavin.” Nines muttered lowly to the detective sitting beside him while the other two talked with each other, the chatter in the diner drowned out any one from hearing him other than his target. 

 

“Hm?” Gavin turned his attention to the taller detective. 

 

“You need to eat love, you worry me.” Nines muttered just as softly, and took Reed’s non dominant hand under the table. 

 

Gavin nodded and began to eat the dish he ordered, a skillet of reindeer sausage, home fries, scrambled eggs and various vegetables. Nines gave a reassuring smile to the detective lost in thought. He finished his own dish and began discussing their plan of action. 

 

“So I say we go to the locations Reed has marked and check them out, keeping in mind his plans. He has already decoded them and sent them to each of us so we will look over them and plan for the scenarios. We also have local authority up to date, so they will know if anything happens to us and who we are looking for.” Nines said, brushing a thumb over Reed’s knuckles. 

 

“Are we going in a group or are we splitting up? Technically he isn't even our main priority.” Hank added, wiping his hands in a napkin.

 

“He could lead to our suspect, Hank.” Connor pointed out before Nines could.

 

“I think he may try to take us out one by one, and sticking together could provide a lot of advantages.” Reed added grimly. 

 

“So we stick together, what formation and how we doing this? We can't just run to a place guns drawn.” Hank crossed his arms.

 

“We stake out the spot until we catch evidence of our perp. There's a place I think we’re most likely gonna catch him but it’s a lot of disadvantage for us.” Gavin grumbled, going back to bouncing his leg. 

 

“Where’s that Reed?” Connor asked in interest.

 

“There's an abandoned building out in the woods, used to be a big mansion on a piece of property. Owner died a while back, now it’s home to wild animals seeking shelter.”

 

“That does sound like a good place for a criminal in hiding.” Connor agreed. 

 

“Let's report in to Fowler then and get this over with.” Hank said, paying the bill and slipping a tip on the table. 

 

XxXxX

 

Nines and Gavin crept silently through the winter, not a sound throughout the forest. It felt like the whole world was holding its breath in anticipation, and It was far too quiet for it not to be suspicious. Big and slow snowflakes drifted from the overcast sky, casting an otherworldly light on the snow covered ground. Nines stepped through the powdery snow with his gun drawn, eyes on his surroundings and Gavin, waiting for something to strike. On another day he would appreciate the scenery, tall evergreens and their dark green needles, tall and thin birches with eyes that seemed to watch everything, the way the season turned the once vibrant forest into one of monochrome elegance. 

 

Gavin tensed and stopped, seeming to have sensed something. After a moment he motioned towards the building they were headed to. Nines nodded and clicked off the safety as Gavin did. God if only he could telepathically talk to Reed!

 

They both stocked towards the house and took their positions. Gavin opened the door and was first in, analyzing what was stable and what wasn’t. Both could sense a presence in the house, they were not alone in here. There was a grand staircase that lead up to more rooms, but they didn't know how the second floor was structurally. They looked their left and saw a door that lead into a parlor of sorts. Inside they heard a noise. Reed and Nines pointed their guns to the door and Nines slid it open on the squeaky hinges. They both cringed a bit but kept their focus on the room. It was a nice place, two couches and an armchair sat next to a fireplace, wooden chest for a coffee table. The place looked… too nice. Gavin seemed to pick up on it too. 

 

Suddenly, a dark shadow in the corner jolted, and Nines whipped around with his gun aimed right at it. He didn't know what the fuck he was looking at. The thing looked like a human, but its arms were far too long, far too misshapen. Its mouth held an unnaturally wide grin, its eyes emotionless and dead. The monster sent a look his way and he felt petrified with absolute dread as his heart dropped into his stomach. When it moved it leant on its arms, walking on all fours just by tilting its body forward. Then to his surprise and horror, the thing began to talk. 

 

“Hello boys,” it said, the head and jaw jerking unnaturally. “And little Gavin! What a surprise.”

 

“What the fuck are you?” Gavin asked, seeming to assert himself.

 

“Why… don't talk to your father that way…” the thing chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood warning, some light NSFW I guess, controlling/abusive behavior (sorry...)

Nines looked to Gavin and back to the creature. Gavin’s face was stone cold and emotionless, his knuckles white with the force he was holding the gun with. The thing still prowled back and forth in the corner, its eyes flicking to either of the detectives, its unnatural smile never wavering.

 

“And whose this Gavin? Your boyfriend?” the creature stepped closer to Nines, and to his horror he couldn't move. All his joints and muscles where locked save for his eyes. 

 

It stepped closer to Nines, then behind him so that his body was blocking the monster like a human shield. It put two elongated and boney hands on his shoulders and slipped its head beside his, regarding Gavin.

 

“I also hear you're a detective now! Bet you use all that I’ve taught you. Obedient as ever…” a long slimy tongue flicked out behind its small teeth and licked up Nines’ cheek. He would have shivered in disgust and horror if he could move. 

 

“Shut. The fuck. Up.” Gavin growled menacingly and threw up his gun. It aimed just passed Nines’ head, and one small movement could end up shooting him instead of the beast. 

 

“Ooh, you gained a sailor’s mouth. That's a shame.” Nines became more unnerved at the situation. So this was Gavin’s dad? How? And if so, why didn't the detective recognize him?

 

“Vincent, you are under arrest for-” as Gavin began to speak he tensed. “Let Nines go, and call off whoever is outside. Now.” He commanded, and to a normal human that tone could make anyone comply. 

 

“Ah, so you do still have your instincts,” it smiled wickedly, “But I'm afraid I can't do that. We haven’t had family time in so long! And now we have your little boyfriend too! What fun this will be.” suddenly, tall and lean figures crawled in through the windows, and Gavin’s ‘dad’ jumped over Nines. Reed took down five of the tall creatures before his dad pinned him to the ground with his grotesque arms. Nines was helplessly frozen still, and one of the creatures got a hold of him. 

 

Nines watched Gavin struggle wrestling with the monster who called itself his dad as the thing picked up Nines and began to run like hell. He was out of the house and the snow was coming down faster than before, cold shocking him. He hung limply over the beast’s shoulder, wanting to scream out to Gavin, to anybody. He didn't know what was going on, but before he knew it he blacked out. 

 

XxXxX 

 

Nines woke up dazed, memories escaping him for the time being. It was cold, and the surface under him was solid. This wasn't his bed. He opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. It was pitch black, and it was only then did Nines come to his senses. He was chained to the ground, no walls or anything he could feel. He couldn't see a thing. Panic rushed through him and he rattled the chains to test the strength of them. They felt brand new. 

 

“Hey! who the fuck is there?” a voice growled from his right, a few feet away. 

 

“Gavin??” Nines called, he heard the terror and confusion in his own voice.

 

“Nines?!” an equally confused and scared voice called back. Nines stretched toward the voice, his hands restricted so he leaned forward with his upper body.

 

“Gavin!” Nines heard other chains rattling.

 

Rough hands came to his cheeks, cold and trembling. They stroked his cheeks and slid down his shoulders. He was embraced in a hug, not able to hold Gavin in his arms because of the chains. He strained against them. 

 

“Your arms are chained? That fucking bastard.” Gavin growled in a deadly voice. 

 

“Where are you chained? Are you hurt? What's happening Gavin?” Nines had so many questions.

 

“My ankles and hips are chained, though I have some extra chain to move around. All my injuries are patched up.” Gavin planted a kiss on Nines’ forehead and he felt Gavin’s tears sliding off his cheeks. 

 

“What is going on? I-I’m confused…” Nines asked, leaning more into Gavin though he felt the serious strain on his wrists. He might be really damaging them. 

 

“That… thing, was our suspect, Vincent. I don't know how that happened, he used to be human... Psychotic, but human.” Gavin sounded shaken as he crawled closer to Nines, and he backed away a bit to relieve the pain in his wrists which were definitely bruised now. 

 

“How did he know you? Why did he say he was your father?” Nines asked as Gavin sat next to him and held him. Nines didn't realize how much he was shaking. 

 

“Vincent James Blackbird… is my dad. I spent all of my childhood with that fucker… I learned how to kill, how to dissect, how to catch everything from highly trained military to powerful cryptids,” Gavin took a shaky breath, “I grew up with a killer, and I never once killed… He killed my mom, he fucking ruined my life since day one… slimy bastard. He’s in a form that fits him now.” 

 

Nines snuggled into Gavin more to comfort him. 

 

“How did you end up as an officer?” Nines asked, still not able to see Gavin. 

 

“Had to go through a lot of psych tests, and I think they wanted me on their side… I was trained in law and shit, but for a lot of my teenage years I was in a school for unstable kids. That shit will mess with you even more.” he chuckled sadly.

 

“I’m sorry Gavin… My mother wasn't the best and my dad… he was a cryptid.” Nines laughed nervously. He had never told anyone that before. 

 

“That explains a lot.” Gavin said.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Your telepathy, how you and Connor are so different looking but twins, your whole energy is off.” 

 

“So you… don't care? You still… enjoy my company?” 

 

“If I liked you despite those things then I still like you now.” Gavin said. Another rough hand cupped his pale cheek in the darkness, and Gavin planted his lips on Nines’.

 

The kiss continued, sweet and full of emotions on both parts, neither seeing the other. Nines strained against the chains once more, and the chains chafed against his battered wrists. Gavin threaded his hands through Nines hair. He broke away for a bit. 

 

“I swear, we’ll get out of this. Nines we’ll be okay. Hank and Connor are fine, they’re probably getting a search team now. I made sure they weren't near us for a reason.” Gavin kissed Nines again, but this time roughly, as if trying to make it up to Nines. 

 

It became much more heated, Nines never has kissed like this before. Gavin bit his lip and he opened his mouth in surprise. He took advantage of that and Gavin slipped his tongue in. a small noise slipped out of Nines, but then they hear footsteps drawing near. They broke their kiss, and Gavin quickly moved in front of Nines, preparing for a fight.

 

There was a loud screeching noise of metal on concrete and rusted hinges, then a door shaped light fell on the two. In walked two figures, one clearly Vincent, the other a slightly pudgy man with stringy hair. Nines recognized him as the Zlatko guy. 

 

“Ah I see you're up! Good to see you two again.” Vincent chirped. Gavin spit at his feet and backed closer to Nines. 

 

“This is my associate, Zlatko Andronikov. He is a man of science, studying cryptids.” Vincent smiled impossibly wider. 

 

“So that's how you got fucked up then?” Gavin snarked. 

 

“I believe it’s genius. Anyhow, my pal here is terribly interested in your little boyfriend, his anatomy is very intriguing.” 

 

“Don't fucking touch him!” Gavin barked, baring his teeth. Nines didn't like how any of this sounded. 

 

“Oh don't worry Reed,” the casual voice of Zlatko cut into the conversation, “He’ll be in your sight the whole time.” he chuckled and clicked a button on a remote.

 

The lights came on and Nines closed his eyes to get used to the harsh fluorescents. He squinted them open to see his surroundings. It was a darkly themed medical room of some sort, chemicals everywhere and a few examination tables. Another press of a button and Reed’s chains began to recede, he was being dragged away from Nines. He looked mortified as Zlatko walked closer. Nines kicked out his legs and swiped them to Zlatko’s. The man stumbled back, but Vincent took his place, pouncing and pinning Nines down as he thrashed. Zlatko came around to the side of him, and he inserted a needle into Nines’ neck. 

 

Nines felt his limbs go numb, and his chains being removed. He felt the clothes he had on begin to be torn off as he was hauled on an examination table. He panicked and wanted to flail and fight. He was stripped down to his boxers, laying on the cold table before he blacked out, taking one last look at Gavin and giving him a weary smile. 

 

XxXxX

 

Gavin watched it all, from Zlatko running invasive tests, to taking samples, to straight up cutting Nines open. He screamed and fought and spat, but to no avail. When they were finally, finally done with Nines they laid him back on the floor and re-attached the chains. Zlatko left, but his dad stayed behind for a bit. 

 

Gavin must have looked like a mess, red and puffy eyes, messed up hair, bleeding ankles from the struggle. His dad crouched down in front of him with a wild smile and wide, joyful eyes. 

 

“You really do care for him! How adorable. Also a sign of how soft you’ve gone.” his dad got closer, absolutely elated. 

 

“You fuckin’ bastard. You killed my mother and got out on insanity charge!” Gavin spat in his face. “Abomination.” 

 

“You will come back to me soon son, I will break you again and again, and if you don't break to my will, I’m sure your little lover would be even better to cut up and examine more closely when I let Zlatko kill him.” his words were full of threatening promise. 

 

“What the hell do you want from me?” Gavin asked, his voice not wavering. 

 

“I want you to hunt with me again! I’ve been so lonely for so long Gavin… in that asylum no one understood! You used to understand! You were my little boy!” he seemed to become more manic, more spontaneous. Gavin didn't know how to respond so he just stared into the distance, tuning it all out.

 

His dad eventually turned off the lights again, but left on a singular lamp, a red light bulb inside sent an eerie blood glow across the room. He felt the chains loosen from the floor and extend so he could move around a bit. He crawled over to Nines and curled up against his side. He began to sob in his hands silently. He would take this time to grieve and process before he needed to snap out of it and start planning. 

 

XxXxX 

 

Gavin had come up with many many plans, but Nines hadn't woken up yet. His pulse was slow, and he hadn't moved a muscle. He remembered this drug from his dad. He would wake up in a day, but Reed hadn't known if it had been minutes, hours, or even days. There was no time measurement in here. He kept his head on Nines’ chest, holding his hand and curled up. The faint thump of his heartbeat brought comfort and cleared his head. 

 

He would “give in” to his father, act insane like his mind broke, but still like Nines and insist he stay alive, just be over the top about it. He knew how to act crazy and manic, that's half of how he survived in that fucking school. He would get his dad to trust him to go out with Nines, accompanied by him, and then get in contact, but continue under cover. Then they could get both of them arrested, this time keeping them locked up. His one objective was to keep Nines and him alive. 

 

Nines started to stir and Gavin held him tighter. He groaned and with his other hand he rubbed his eyes. Gavin felt the heartbeat begin to pick up and he stroked the hand he was holding softly and kissed it lightly. He moved his head up and looked into Nines’ eyes.

 

“How are you feeling?” Gavin asked in a soft voice. 

 

“Head hurts, body hurts, everything hurts…” he coughed and winced.

 

“I have a plan to get us the fuck out, and get these bastards locked up.” Gavin said in the same low voice. 

 

Nines nodded and they began planning, but for fear of microphones being in the room they talked normally. Gavin used sign language to ask if Nines understood him. Nines replied. He used a police code mixed with some other things to make sure they wouldn't be read if there was cameras as well. They only signed occasionally, making sure it didn't look like they were actually communicating secretly.

 

XxXxX 

 

Food came in every once in awhile, and they theorized it was one meal a day. They could barely reach it, it was slid across the floor through a slot. Gavin guessed this was Vincent’s way of trying to break him, but he had Nines. They had each other, and all he had to do was act up. Over the time he started to act more crazy slowly, as if he was breaking incase they were being monitored.

 

They counted about 10 or 11 meals before the door finally opened. When the person walked in, Gavin was hugging his knees, facing away from the door, giggling and laughing to himself. Nines was doing an amazing job of acting terrified of him. The steps grew closer, and he saw the tall shadow cast over him. He turned his head slowly, wicked smile on his face and wild look in his eyes. 

 

“Hi dad!” Gavin giggled again, and was pleased when his dad smiled back happily. 

 

“There’s my Gavin, welcome back!” He pressed a button on the controller he held in his gross hands, and the chain opened. 

 

“Dad I wanna keep Nines...Pleaaase?” he asked, his voice still with that weird pitch, an insane look still in his eyes, “A little pet?” 

 

“Yeah sure, a reunion gift! I won’t let Andronikov hurt him, I’ll leave that up to you.” his father smiled cruelly and Gavin jumped for joy.

 

“Can we get him a leash? I don't want him running away…” Gavin looked back to Nines with the same expression, but twitched his right eye. 

 

“I don't want a fucking leash you monsters!” Nines exclaimed, and Gavin crouched down in front of Nines. 

 

“You don't get a choice, sweetheart…” he hummed in a pleasant voice, then backhanded Nines across the cheek. 

 

He felt really fucking terrible for doing that, and he would make it up later, but they really had to sell it. 

 

“So proud of you Gav, my little boy all grown up!” His dad chirped, “I’ll see ‘bout the leash, you two have fun now!” 

 

His dad left and Gavin, still fearing the cameras, took Nines face and kissed him purposely and roughly. Nines reacted positively, but both had to make it look like Nines was resisting and Gavin was doing it without permission. 

 

When they pulled apart Nines made a disgusted face but had a slight up turn of his lips to show he was fine. 

 

“Sorry sweetheart, but you have to obey and shut the hell up!” he exclaimed, hiding his apology in another insane character. 

 

Vincent came back shortly with a leash and handcuffs. Gavin couldn't help but think that if this was any other situation, handcuffs and a leash with Nines in the mix would not be opposed. 

 

“If you ever need privacy with your toy don't hesitate to ask.” his dad winked and nudged him. Gavin inwardly puked. 

 

“Thanks dad. Now, I'm itching for a hunt, maybe a warm up one? An easy human…” Gavin licked his lips greedily, “And bring my pet so he can watch…” Gavin was dying as he was saying all these things, taking all his effort to stay in character. He really was gonna need to make it up to Nines. 

 

“Thatta boy, something fun sounding!” his dad watched as Gavin slipped on the leash and cuffs to Nines, then unlocked Nines’ chains. He looked like a whipped dog, so Gavin, still being in character, laughed hysterically and tugged the leash. God he couldn't wait to get this over with. 

 

“I spotted some good targets in the hotel we were staying, we should bring Zlatko and have some lunch first, there’s no rush.” Gavin glanced at his dad, “Is that form permanent? It’s marvelous but it will scare the humans away.” 

 

“No, I’ll slip into something more casual and we can have family brunch.” His dad grinned again and left the room. This plan better work…

 

Gavin secretly signed ‘sorry’ to Nines.

 

XxXxX 

 

After they were all showered and dressed in better clothes, they headed outside the house. Nines was doing a good job of hiding taking in the detail of the route and house, pretending he was panicking. After Gavin got a signal that Nines was done, he kicked Nines and yelled something at him, to his father’s delight. Damn wife abuser. The snow had stopped and it was a sunny day, but that just meant it was colder. They stopped by the hotel first, and Gavin convinced Vincent to let him order Nines up to the hotel room to get his tools for the hunt. Nines would see if Connor or Hank were there, if not he could call them while Gavin distracted the two by talking about hunting and cryptids. Nines would inform them of the plan so they could talk to the local precinct and get backup. They came up with some code words and phrases earlier depending of what happened. 

 

Gavin was currently talking excitedly about the Wen he “hunted” with Nines. Zlatko began to talk then, about a Wen that Vincent had taught him how to train, and all the experiments he was running. Brain transplants, breeding, autopsy, samples. All the gruesome details made him disgusted, but he channeled that into his character, getting more excited with each detail. 

 

Nines finally made it back 

 

“Took you long enough,” (how did it go?)

 

“I found the bag Gavin.” (they were in the room, we spoke.)

 

“That's Master to you.” (plan starting?) 

 

“Yes Master.” (yes.)

 

“Let's get to lunch then, I want to get some food in me before the hunt!” Gavin turned toward the diner they first met at to discuss the plans for the arrest. The inwardly basked in the glory of the irony. 

 

XxXxX

 

Nines walked closely behind Gavin, the heavy ass duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He was out of the cuffs now, and the scars from whatever the fuck Zlatko did to him burned. He was so glad that this would be over really fucking soon. His legs were weak from a possible two weeks without standing or eating well, and his weakness from the injuries weren’t helping. He pretended not to catch the worried looks Gavin would send his way. He knew it would be guilt city for Reed once they got out of this, and he was prepared to be their for him. He can't imagine what this is doing to his mental health. 

 

They reached the diner and Nines let everyone walk in before him. They got a table and ordered, then Nines got a message from Connor mentally. 

 

[“In position, you and Reed need to find a way out of the area.”] he said. 

 

“I have to use the restroom… Master.” Nines said, never thinking those words would come out of his mouth. He twitched his right eye out of the other two’s view. 

 

“I'm not letting you go that easily, Pet. I’m coming with you.” Gavin said in a growl. He told the other two he would be right back, and the duo made their way out the back exit into a police van. Nines gave the signal and they heard shouting and saw the employed being escorted out with the civilians. More shouting and some gunfire, then he heard the amazing sounds of the Miranda Rights being read. 

 

[“We got them, head back to the hotel and pack up. Hank will bring back the tools.”] Connor said mentally. Nines took Gavin’s hand and relayed the news. 

 

They headed back to the hotel hand in hand. Nines felt the warm calloused hand in his cold and pale one, and also felt it shaking. This was the one time he could read Gavin’s emotions, and it wasn't good. He was probably barely keeping it together. Nines bet that Hank and Connor wouldn't be back for awhile, paperwork and the report and all that would take hours. He would make sure Gavin felt okay. He would help. 

 

They made it into the hotel room and Nines immediately took Gavin to the bed and hugged him tightly to his chest. Gavin fell into a real bad anxiety attack, and Nines just breathed deeply and spoke softly to him.

 

“It’s okay love, it’s okay. You were right, we got out. We’re alive, they’re arrested and they have the multiple witnesses, we have the address that they can find everything, they’ll go away for a long time.” Nines shushed Reed as he began to calm. His breathing was more difficult than it usually was, and his heartbeat was still sped up. 

 

Gavin fisted his hands in Nines’ shirt and held him closer. 

 

“I’m so sorry Nines I will never do that again, it was just the only thing I could think of. I didn't like any of mistreating or demeaning you I hated it...I am so sorry...” he buried his face in Nines’ chest. He just held him close.

 

“You're fine Gavin. I know you didn't like it but you had to, you don't ever have to do it again.” Nines planted a gentle kiss on his forehead, then another in his hair. 

 

“I adore you Gavin, smart and cunning, sensitive, brave,” Nines mumbled, “Attractive and gentle but can be strong. On one of the first days we met, I cowered in the bushes while you ran at a creature two times your size with nothing but a machete and a crossbow.”

 

Gavin wasn't shaking as much anymore. He lifted his head to look up into Nine’s eyes. Nines smoothed down his tousled hair and scratched his scruff that had grown quite wild in the few weeks since he shaved. He smiled warmly down at the shorter detective, then the man moved up on the bed until their lips met. It was sweet and soft, and Romeo scratched slowly up and down Gavin’s back. 

 

Nines thought he would take a page from Gavin’s book, so he slowly bit down on his lip, Gavin opening his mouth with a small gasp. Nines slipped his tongue inside and dug his hand in the back of Gavin’s hair.


End file.
